Enemies Mine
by jasdarling
Summary: Lily erwartet Hilfe von ihrer besten Freundin, muss aber feststellen, dass diese ganz andere Interessen verfolgt, sehr zur Freude von James.  Chap 8 is on
1. Über seinen Schatten springen

**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Habe eine neue Geschichte für euchzwinker**

**Titel: Enemies Mine (geliebte Feinde)**

**Genre: Fantasy( eventuell werde ich es noch ändern, mal sehen)**

**Rating:T**

**Pairings?, wahrscheinlich wird es keins geben**

**Betaleserinen: Midnight Sky und any (großes Dankeschön an die beidenknuff)**

**Disclaimer: Alle bekannte Personen und Orte gehören Mrs. J.K Roling, und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen! Der Plot gehört mirzwinker**

**Summary: Spielt im zweiten Halbjahr des 6ten Schuljahrs von den Maraudern und Lily Evans**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 1**

**Über seinen Schatten springen**

Leichte Nebelschleier zogen langsam über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, schlängelten um die Bäume herum, bevor sie sich auf das taufeuchte Gras legten.  
Der Mond verabschiedete sich nun langsam von den Geschöpfen der Nacht, um der bald aufgehenden Sonne Platz zu machen.  
Noch herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe auf den Ländereien und im Schloss, welche nur hin und wieder durch das Rufen eines Vogels unterbrochen wurde.  
Für dieses faszinierende Naturschauspiel hatten die beiden jungen Männer, die gerade aus dem Wald traten, wahrlich keinen Blick übrig. Sie hatten ihren Freund in die Mitte genommen, und stützten ihn, so gut es ihnen eben möglich war. Man sah dem groß gewachsenen Mann in der Mitte deutlich an, dass er sich nur mit viel Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Jeder Schritt bereitete ihm große Schmerzen und er stöhnte des Öfteren leise vor sich hin. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn besorgt von der Seite an und führten ihn zu einem großen Baum, um ihm eine kleine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Vorsichtig halfen sie ihm, sich auf dem Boden zu setzten.  
„Das schaffen wir nicht alleine", rief der Kleinere der beiden panisch und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Ich weiß…", antwortete der Ältere knapp, und kniete sich neben seinen Freund auf den Boden.  
Behutsam öffnete er dessen Jacke und schob den Pulli etwas nach oben.  
„Bei Merlin, dass sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus! Die Wunde blutet immer mehr, und er atmet nur noch unregelmäßig", brachte der Dunkelhaarige sichtlich geschockt hervor.  
„Du bleibst hier und passt auf ihn auf. Ich werde Hilfe holen", wies er den Jüngeren leise an, und warf noch einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Freund. Sekunden später lief er in die Dunkelheit und verschwand lautlos im Schloss.

Langsam öffnete Lily ihre Augen, bewegte sich aber vorerst nicht. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand befand sich in ihrem Schlafsaal, das spürte Lily genau, und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als würde sie jemand anstarren.  
_‚Du spinnst, Lily. Wer sollte dich mitten in der Nacht anstarren?'_, machte sie sich selber Mut, ignorierte ihren schnellen Herzschlag, und drehte sich langsam auf die anderen Seite.  
Sekunden später spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrem Mund und entsetzt sah Lily den nächtlichen Besucher an.  
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe", hörte sie eine vertraute männliche Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr wispern.  
Lilys Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und in ihrem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos. Am liebsten würde sie dem ungebetenem Besucher in die Hand beißen, welche immer noch auf ihrem Mund lag, und ihn anschreien, dass er wieder verschwinden sollte. Doch irgendetwas, ganz tief in ihrem Inneren, hielt sie davon ab. Lily wusste nicht, ob es der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme, oder der flehende Blick, mit dem er sie nun eindringlich ansah, oder einfach nur die Tatsache war, dass Sirius Black mitten in der Nacht auf ihrem Bett saß und sie um ihre Hilfe bat. Vermutlich war es alles zusammen.  
Doch Lily hatte keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn Sirius hielt ihr in diesem Moment ihren warmen Winterumhang, Schal und Handschuhe hin, ohne dabei seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen.  
_‚Woher weiß Black eigentlich, welcher mein Schrank ist?'_, fragte sich Lily irritiert, nickte Sirius zum Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung doch nur zu, worauf dieser, endlich seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm.  
Lily, die nicht davon ausging, dass Sirius sich umdrehen würde, damit sie sich anziehen konnte, kletterte aus ihrem Bett, nahm ihm ihren Umhang ab, und zog diesen über ihren Schlafanzug. Anschließend schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel, wickelte den Schal um ihren Hals und verstaute ihre Handschuhe in ihre Umhangtasche.  
Wortlos öffnete Sirius leise die Schlafsaaltür und schob Lily vor sich hinaus, bevor er die Tür ebenso leise wie hinter sich zumachte. Während sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die Gänge liefen, wobei Lily immer mehr die Orientierung verlor, da sie durch Gänge gingen, die Lily völlig unbekannt waren, musterte sie Sirius unverhohlen von der Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen, dass ihr Mitschüler nicht seine Schuluniform, sondern Muggelkleidung trug.  
Lily fragte sich gerade, wohin sie eigentlich gehen würde, als Sirius plötzlich stehen blieb, und seinen Zauberstab zückte, um die große Tür vor ihnen, die wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, zu öffnen.  
Unwillkürlich zog Lily ihren Umhang fester um sich und holte ihre Handschuhe aus der Tasche. Kalte Luft wehte ihr entgegen, nachdem Sirius die Tür geöffnete hatte.  
„Hier lang", sagte er leise und zog Lily einfach mit sich auf die Ländereien und Richtung Heulende Hütte.  
Gerade als Lily protestieren wollte, dass sie nicht gewillt war bei Vollmond in die Heulende Hütte zu gehen, beschleunigte Sirius seine Schritte und lief auf den großen Baum zu, der ein paar Meter neben der peitschenden Weide stand.  
Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen blieb Lily stehen, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und war gerade im Begriff, Sirius gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, als sie die am Boden liegende Gestalt erblickte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt Lily inne, schluckte die Worte, die sie Sirius an den Kopf donnern wollte, wieder herunter und eilte nun mit schnellen Schritten auf ihre beiden Mitschüler zu.  
„Komm schon, Prongs, nicht einschlafen. Du musst wach bleiben, dass kriegen wir wieder hin. Lass die Augen auf, Prongs", hörte Lily Sirius beinahe schon flehen, als sie die Jungs erreichte.  
_‚So kenne ich Black ja gar nicht'_, schoss es der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf, schüttelte diesen aber im selben Moment wieder und schalte sich selbst in Gedanken.  
Lily wollte in diesem Moment nicht an den Tag denken, an dem Sirius und James sie zum Gespött der ganzen Schule gemacht hatten und verdrängte vorerst diese schlimme Erinnerung in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopf.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass der Boden feucht war, kniete sich Lily neben James und starrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in das leichenblasse Gesicht ihres ungeliebten Mitschülers.  
_‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Das sind Potter und Black',_ dachte Lily dann noch einmal kurz, doch ihr gutes Herz und Hilfsbereitschaft siegten über ihre Abneigung diesen beiden Jungen gegenüber.  
Behutsam strich sie James erstmal seine nassen Haare aus der Stirn, als sie seinen viel zu flachen Atem bemerkte. Sie achtete nicht weiter auf Sirius, der fluchend auf und ab ging, und dabei seine zu Fäuste geballten Hände immer wieder in die Luft warf, so als ob er jemandem ohrfeigen wollte.  
„Wo steckte dieser Idiot nur schon wieder? Peter, du solltest doch auf Prongs aufpassen! Komm endlich her…", rief der Schwarzhaarige wütend, worauf Lily den Kopf schüttelte.  
Vorsichtig legte Lily James Arme neben ihm, die er auf seinen Bauch gepresst hatte, und schob seinen Umhang zur Seite, worauf nun sein Blutdurchtränkter Pullover zum Vorschein kam. Lily zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor sie den Pulli langsam nach oben schob, worauf James schmerzhaft aufstöhnte.  
Lily bemerkte Sirius vorwurfsvollen Blick, den er ihr nun zuwarf, ignorierte diesen aber geflissentlich. Grummelnd stellte Lily fest, dass ihr Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachtschrank lag, dafür hatte sie jedoch an ihre kleine braune „Notfalltasche", wie sie sie nannte, gedacht. Hastig suchte Lily in James Umhang nach dessen Zauberstab, den sie, zu ihrem Glück, dann auch in seiner Innentasche fand. Ohne nachzudenken, was James dazu sagen würde, zauberte sie ihre Tasche wieder groß, warf ihre Handschuhe achtlos zur Seite, bevor sie einen Verband und eine Kompresse aus der Tasche holte. Mit einer Hand presste sie die Kompresse feste auf die blutende Wunde auf James Oberbauch, bevor sie ihm mit flinken Fingern einen leichten Druckverband anlegte. Mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht für James tun, dass wusste Lily, da sie die Wunde erst reinigen und desinfizieren wollte.  
„Mobilcorpus", murmelte Lily leise.  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Lily es schaffte, James wenigstens einigermaßen ruhig in der Luft schweben zu lassen, was auf Grund seines Gewichts gar nicht so leicht für die Rothaarige war.  
„Evans, was machst du da?", herrschte Sirius sie barsch an, als er James in der Luft schweben sah.  
„Nach was sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus?", stellte Lily bissig die Gegenfrage.  
„Evans…!", zischte Sirius, und richtete sich drohend zur vollen Größe auf.  
Lily rollte darauf nur mit den Augen, etwas was sie perfekt beherrschte, und seufzte laut auf.  
„Ich bringe deinen Freund hier in den Krankenflügel, du Schlaukopf!", informierte Lily ihren Gegenüber, der sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick ansah.  
„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Evans! Oder was glaubst du wohl, warum ich ausgerechnet dich geholt habe, hm?", blaffte Sirius das Mädchen unfreundlicher, als eigentlich beabsichtigt an.  
„Oh, dass frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, Black! Aber darum geht es jetzt gerade nicht. Potter muss schnellstens ins Schloss zurück, und zwar auf die schonende Art, damit die Wunde nicht wieder anfängt zu bluten. Also, entweder hilfst du mir jetzt, schließlich ist er ja dein bester Freund, oder du holst einen Krankenwagen", schoss Lily giftig zurück, und funkelte Sirius dabei wütend an.  
„Schon gut, komm mal wieder runter, Evans. Ich helfe dir ja, aber wir können Prongs nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen, verstanden?", lenkte Sirius widerwillig ein, da ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch auf Lilys Hilfe angewiesen war.  
„Wie auch immer. Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Sonne geht bald auf, und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht willst, dass uns irgendjemand sieht", grummelte Lily.  
Sirius nuschelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und richtete nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf James, um diesen schonend und schnell ins Schloss bringen zu können. Immer mal wieder, blickte er über seine Schulter hinter sich, ob Peter da war, aber der jüngste der Marauder blieb fürs Erste verschwunden.  
_‚Das wirst du mir erklären müssen, Wormtail'_, dachte Sirius ärgerlich, bevor er mit Lily und dem vor sich schwebenden James zurück ins Schloss schlich.  
Sirius verfluchte Peter nicht nur dafür, dass er seinen besten Freund allein da draußen liegen lassen hat, sondern, dass er zudem auch noch die Marauders Map mitgenommen hatte. Trotz allem schafften sie es, ungesehen in ihren Turm zu gelangen.  
„Wo willst du hin, Black? Die Couch steht da drüben", meckerte Lily und blieb stehen.  
„Wir werden Prongs in sein Bett bringen, Evans. Oder glaubst du wirklich, ich lass ihn hier im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen, wo alle ihn anglotzen und blöde Fragen stellen würden?", antwortete Sirius in dem gleichen kalten Tonfall.  
„Ich werde keinen Fuß in euren Schlafsaal setzten. Das kannst du vergessen", schnappte Lily.  
„Und ob du das wirst, Evans. Also, hör auf hier rum zu zicken und setzt dich endlich in Bewegung", zischte Sirius gefährlich leise, worauf Lily ihm zähneknirschend folgte.  
Lily wollte Sirius noch etwas bissig an den Kopf werden, doch die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen erforderten nun ihre ganze Konzentration. Sowohl Sirius wie auch Lily mussten höllisch aufpassen, dass James nicht mit dem Kopf auf den Treppen aufschlug, obwohl Lily das nicht als sehr tragisch empfand. Nach gut zehn Minuten hatten sie es endlich geschafft und James lag in seinem Bett.  
„Und jetzt?", wollte Sirius wissen, und blickte Lily abwartend an.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	2. Weibliche List

**Hey ihr Lieben 'knuff'**

**So, hier kommt schon das nächste Chap 'zwinker'**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 2**

**Weibliche List**

‚_Wie sage ich es ihm bloß?'_ überlegte Lily angestrengt, vermied es aber, Sirius anzusehen.

Sekundenlang, Sirius kam es allerdings wie eine Ewigkeit vor, stand Lily einfach nur wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, und dachte angestrengt nach.  
_‚Warum zerbreche ich mir überhaupt den Kopf darüber? Das hier ist Sirius Black und er wird es schon schlucken'_, entschied Lily, als Sirius Stimme ihre Gedanken unterbrach.  
„Was ist nun, Evans? Willst du Prongs noch länger so da liegen lassen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sein Tonfall ließ Lily leicht zusammen zucken.  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, die Wunde muss gereinigt und desinfiziert werden", entgegnete Lily langsam und hatte große Mühe, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.  
„Ja, dass sagtest du. Nur warum fängst du nicht endlich damit an? Oder willst du Prongs etwa nicht helfen?", wollte Sirius vorwurfsvoll wissen und packte sie am Arm, da er dachte, sie wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen, worauf Lily hörbar die Luft einzog.  
„Wenn du mich los lassen würdest, könnte ich ja anfangen, Black. Ich brauche nämlich Wasser, um die Wunde zu reinigen, du Troll", konterte Lily und schüttelte genervt Sirius Hand von ihrem Arm.  
Anschließend ging sie ins Badezimmer und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder heraus gestürmt. So ein Chaos hatte sie noch nie gesehen.  
Berge von Wäsche lagen auf dem Boden verteilt herum, offene Zahncremetuben lagen im Waschbecken, nasse Handtücher hingen über diesem und es stank schlimmer als in einer Parfümerie. Angewidert rümpfte Lily ihre Nase und nahm James Zauberstab in die Hand.  
„Ratzeputz", sagte Lily und im selben Augenblick hingen die nassen Handtücher über den Stangen neben der Duschkabine, die Zahncremetuben steckten verschlossen in den Bechern, die schmutzige Wäsche lag nun auf einem Haufen in der Ecke und die saubere Wäsche flog gefaltet auf das jeweilige Bett ihres Besitzer.  
_‚Schon besser'_, seufzte Lily, beschwor eine Schüssel herauf und ließ lauwarmes Wasser in diese laufen.  
„Evans, was soll das denn jetzt? Musst du Prongs auch noch mit Wäsche bombardieren? Außerdem hast du jetzt keine Zeit zum aufräumen, dass kannst du später auch noch machen!"  
„Ist nicht meine Schuld. Ihr hättet sie nur wegräumen brauchen", flötete Lily unschuldig, und schob Sirius unsanft zur Seite, da er ihr im Weg stand.  
Nachdem das Mädchen die Schüssel neben James Bett gestellt hatte, holte sie aus ihrer „Notfalltasche" ein sauberes Tuch und richtete anschließend James Zauberstab auf dessen Oberkörper.  
„Was hast du vor? Willst du ihn nun verhexen? Hey, ist das nicht Prongs Zauberstab?"  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus, hm? Ja, würde ich gerne. Meiner liegt auf meinem Nachtschrank", beantwortete Lily Sirius Fragen knapp, und schwenkte unbeirrt den Zauberstab, worauf James anschließend mit entblößtem Oberkörper da lag.  
„Bist wohl doch nicht so abgeneigt, wie du immer behauptest, was?"  
„Halt einfach nur deine Klappe, Black. Oder willst du weitermachen?", schoss Lily genervt zurück, worauf Sirius verstummte, da er zu genau wusste, dass seine Mitschülerin es völlig ernst meinte.  
Nur gut für ihn, dass Lily sein breites Grinsen nicht gesehen hatte.  
„Welcher Kamin, außer Dumbledores, ist noch an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen?", fragte Lily mit einem Mal in die entstandene Stille hinein und betete inständig, dass Sirius ihre Nervosität nicht bemerkte.  
„Warum willst du das wissen? Oder ist das der Preis dafür, dass du Prongs hilfst?", presste Sirius mit aufkeimender Wut durch die Zähne.  
Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Lily Evans wirklich so kalt und egoistisch sein konnte.  
„Ich muss die Wunde noch desinfizieren, schon vergessen?", antwortete Lily nach außen hin ruhig.  
„Dann desinfizier sie! Wofür brauchst du dazu einen Kamin?", brauste Sirius auf, und funkelte Lily wütend an.  
Lily richtete sich langsam auf, und holte tief Luft, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Mitschüler umdrehte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie es nicht übertreiben durfte, damit Sirius genau das tat, was sie wollte.  
„Hast du denn etwas zum desinfizieren, hm? Oder weiß der ach so tolle, selbsternannte und allwissende König von Hogwarts, auch Sirius Black genannt, etwa doch nicht alles?", spottete Lily und lachte ihrem Gegenüber frech ins Gesicht.  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis der junge Marauder seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, was Lily, trotz ihrer Nervosität, mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.  
‚Das ich das noch erleben darf! Sirius Black ist sprachlos', gluckste Lily und lachte leise in sich hinein.  
„Kannst du bitte aufhören in Rätsel zu sprechen, Evans. Uns läuft die Zeit weg und Prongs geht es immer noch nicht besser", brach es drohend aus Sirius heraus und zum zweiten Mal in dieser ungewöhnlichen Nacht zuckte Lily bei seinem Tonfall zusammen.  
„Ich. Habe. Nichts. Zum. Desinfizieren. Hier. Und. Muss. Deshalb. Zu. Mir. Nach. Hause. Flohen. Um. Etwas. Zu. Holen.", antwortete Lily langsam und deutlich, so als ob sie einem Kleinkind etwas erklären müsste.  
Dabei ignorierte Lily Sirius wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände.  
„Du bist eine Hexe, Evans, und ich weiß, dass du in den letzten Ferien im Krankenhaus gearbeitet hast. Oder willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du dort keine Heilzauber gelernt hast? Und hör auf Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, verstanden, Evans?", donnerte Sirius, packte Lily grob an den Schultern und drehte sie unsanft zu James herum.  
In ihrem Kopf herrschte das reinste Chaos und tausend Fragen schossen Lily durch den Kopf, auf die sie am liebsten sofort Antworten hätte. Doch sie wusste selbst, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitung für eine Diskussion mit Sirius war, da dieser sich ernsthaft Sorgen um James machte. Lily unterdrückte den Wunsch, Sirius eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen und ihre Wut heraus zu schreien fürs Erste.  
„Passt schon, Black. Wie ich es mir gedacht habe, du hast keine Ahnung welcher Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist. Pass auf, dass dein Freund sich während meiner Abwesenheit nicht zu viel bewegt. Ich werde schon einen Kamin finden. Könnte allerdings etwas länger dauern", entgegnete Lily und nicht nur sie erschrak über die Kälte in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich weiß, welcher Kamin es ist. Also, was brauchst du genau?", fragte Sirius mit gleicher kalter Stimme.  
„Du gehst?", hakte nun Lily verblüfft nach.  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie Sirius so schnell dazu bringen würde, an ihrer Stelle zu gehen.  
„Sieht so aus, hm. Also, was muss ich holen?", wiederholte der junge Mann seine Frage, und warf einen besorgten Blick auf James, der immer noch sehr blass war und leise aufstöhnte.  
„Wie du meinst. Ich wohne…", setzte Lily an, um Sirius zu sagen, wo sie wohnte, wurde aber durch eine energische Handbewegung von ihm unterbrochen.  
„Evans, ich weiß wo du wohnst und welches dein Zimmer ist, okay? Also sag mir einfach nur, was ich holen soll und zwar schnell", wies Sirius das Mädchen an, und grinste belustigt, als er Lilys fassungslosen Blick sah.  
„Wir haben dich nicht nur einmal besucht", setzte er noch nach, zeigte dabei auf James und sich, als hätte er Lilys Gedanken erraten.  
„Das wirst du mir erklären müssen", zischte diese ärgerlich.  
„In meinem Badezimmer steht links neben der Tür ein kleiner Schrank. Du bringst mir die mittelgroße braune Flasche mit Jod, die Tube Betaisadonna, und mehrere Packungen mit Wundverbänden mit, verstanden? Und Black, wage es ja nicht, in meinen Sachen rumzuschnüffeln, sonst bist du tot", informierte Lily Sirius, worauf dieser eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
Bevor Sirius sich auf den Weg machte, beugte er sich noch zu James hinunter und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr.  
„Sollte es Prongs schlechter gehen als jetzt, bis ich wieder hier bin, dann überleg dir schon mal ein gutes Versteck, wo ich dich nicht finden werde", warnte Sirius, und Lily konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie ernst er es meinte.  
„Wenn du mir so sehr misstraust, warum passen dann nicht Remus oder Peter auf deinen Freund hier auf, hm? Wo steckt Remus überhaupt? Peter scheint ja das Weite gesucht zu haben, so wie ich das sehe", hielt Lily dagegen.  
„Wo Moony ist, geht dich nichts an und Peter lass mal meine Sorge sein, verstanden?", herrschte Sirius die Rothaarige sichtlich gereizt an, worauf diese ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
„Hör zu, Evans, alles warum ich dich bitte ist, dich um Prongs zukümmern, und bei ihm zu bleiben, bis ich wieder da bin, okay?", bat Sirius eindringlich, und blickte Lily dabei bittend an.  
Nun war es an Lily sprachlos zu sein, denn noch nie, solange sie Hogwarts besuchte, hat Sirius Black irgendjemanden um irgendetwas gebeten. Ihre Verwirrtheit stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie musste sich selber kneifen, um zu glauben, dass das da wirklich Sirius Black war, der das eben gesagt hat und vor ihr stand.  
„Pass auf das du gleich die erste Tür, wenn du hochgehst, rechts neben der Treppe nimmst, sonst landest du bei meiner Schwester im Zimmer. Und sei leise, damit meine Eltern dich nicht hören", sagte Lily wie im Trance, und starrte Sirius immer noch fassungslos an.  
Sirius nickte darauf nur, griff im rausgehen nach seiner Jacke und verließ anschließend leise seinen Schlafsaal.  
Nur ganz langsam erwachte Lily aus ihrer Starre und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.  
_‚Was war das denn eben? Sollte Black wirklich auch eine nette, menschliche Seite haben? Hat er eben gesagt, sie waren bei mir zuhause? Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Und ich Idiotin war auch noch freundlich zu ihm! Wie konnte ich nur. Oh, warte es ab, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann kannst du und dein ach so toller Freund hier was erleben'_, ereiferte sich Lily und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, als sie ein Stöhnen hinter sich vernahm.  
Aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt, fuhr Lily herum und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass James im Begriff war, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Nichts da, du bleibst schön liegen, klar", wies Lily James an, und drückte ihn aufs Bett zurück, worauf dieser schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.  
„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Lily und strich James seine verklebten, nasse Haare aus dem Gesicht, anschließend lief sie ins Badezimmer, holte einen nassen Waschlappen und legte ihn James auf die Stirn.  
_‚Warum mache ich das hier bloß?'_, seufzte Lily leise vor sich hin.  
_‚Weil du ein netter Mensch bist, und James deine Hilfe braucht'_, meldete sich eine leise, ihr wohlbekannte Stimme zu Wort.  
„Ja, ja schon gut, weil ich ein netter Mensch bin. Schon klar", murmelte Lily sarkastisch und seufzte laut auf.  
James bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit, da er wieder in eine Art Dämmerzustand gefallen war.  
„Vincitus", sagte Lily, und augenblicklich wickelten sich unsichtbare Seile um James Hand- und Fußgelenke.  
„Schön liegen bleiben, verstanden", meinte Lily an James gewandt, der allerdings nichts von seinen Fesseln bemerkte, und fixierte die Seile an den Bettpfosten.  
Lily musterte James noch mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, wie er da so gefesselt vor ihr lag, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb, bis Sirius zurück sein würde.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	3. Antworten und noch mehr Fragen

**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euch!**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 3**

** Antworten und noch mehr Fragen**

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Schlafsaaltür der Marauder auf und ein panisch aussehender und laut schnaufender Peter Pettigrew stand im Zimmer. Ängstlich blickte er auf das Bett von Sirius, doch als er sah, dass dieses leer war, atmete der junge Mann erleichtert aus.  
Peter hatte schon ein Donnerwetter von Seiten Sirius erwartet, da er James einfach allein im Gras hat liegen lassen, doch so wie es aussah, war dieser noch gar nicht hier angekommen. In Peter machte sich das schlechte Gewissen breit und er sah sich suchend im Raum um, als er Lily auf James Bett entdeckte.  
„Wa…was…was machst du denn hier, Lily?", fragte er stotternd und machte einen Satz nach hinten, als er Lilys zornigen Blick sah.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir helfe ich deinem Freund hier", zischte Lily vorwurfsvoll und bedachte den Kleinsten der Marauder mit einem tadelnden Blick.  
„Ich…", begann Peter, brach aber sichtlich nervös ab und rannte, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, wieder aus seinem Schlafsaal, ohne seine Mitschülerin zu fragen, wo Sirius sei, worauf Lily nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.  
„Schöne Freunde hast du, Potter", meinte sie daraufhin an James gewandt und blickte diesen für einen Augenblick mitfühlend an, als ihr Blick auf James Wecker, der auf seinem Nachtschrank stand, fiel.  
_‚Wo bleibt Black denn so lange? Er müsste doch schon längst wieder hier sein'_, dachte Lily eben, als besagte Person den Schlafsaal betrat.  
Argwöhnisch musterte Sirius James, der nun ohne seine Brille, dafür aber in Pyjamahose und mit aufgeknöpftem Pyjamaoberteil in seinem Bett lag.  
„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Sirius auch sogleich wissen und eilte an dessen Bett.  
„Hast du alles?", verlangte Lily zu wissen, ohne auf Sirius Frage einzugehen.  
_‚Was denkt der denn, was ich mit seinem Freund in seiner Abwesenheit angestellt habe?'_, entrüstete sich Lily in Gedanken und verzog grimmig den Mund.  
„Evans…", kam es knurrend von Sirius.  
„Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Er schläft jetzt. Hast du die Verbände und das Jod?", antwortete Lily, da sie es für ratsamer hielt, Sirius nicht noch gereizter zu machen, als er ohnehin schon war.  
Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Lily sehr wohl gelernt, wie weit man bei einem Sirius Black gehen konnte, ohne selbst ernsthaften Schaden zu nehmen. Lily wollte in diesem Moment gar nicht daran denken, zu was Sirius Black alles fähig wäre.  
Wortlos hielt Sirius Lily die besagten Sachen entgegen und verfolgte ihr Tun mit Argusaugen, doch die Rothaarige ließ sich dadurch nicht irritieren. Sie nahm Sirius einen Verband und das Jod aus der Hand, und beschwor mit dem Zauberstab ein sauberes Tuch herauf.  
„Hast du Prongs etwa alleine gelassen?", fragte Sirius und deutete auf Lilys Zauberstab, worauf diese den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben den Aufrufezauber schon Ende des ersten Schuljahres gelernt", entgegnete Lily augenrollend, sah Sirius aber dabei nicht an, da sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, James Wunde mit Jod zu desinfizieren, worauf dieser anfing zu wimmern.  
„Was hat er? Musst du ihm noch mehr wehtun", herrschte der Marauder Lily an.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn Potter nicht auf sich aufpassen kann, Black. Jod brennt nun mal", antwortete Lily spitz.  
Lily bemerkte, wie Sirius sich neben ihr etwas entspannte, seinen Umhang abstreifte und diesen achtlos auf sein Bett schmiss.  
„Hast du mich nur deswegen los geschickt, damit du Prongsie mal nackt sehen kannst, Evans?", neckte Sirius Lily und wackelte dabei anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.  
Empört über diese absurde Unterstellung funkelte Lily ihren Gegenüber wütend an und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Sirius auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.  
„Ich wusste es ja schon immer, dass du auf Prongs stehst, oder willst du mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass du ihn mit geschlossen Augen ausgezogen hast, hm", setzte Sirius noch einen drauf und zeigte auf James.  
„Du bist ja nur neidisch, dass ich dich nicht nackt sehen wollte, Black. Und jetzt mach den Mund wieder zu, nimm deinen Zauberstab und befördere deinen Freund etwas in die Luft, damit ich ihm den Verband anlegen kann", konterte Lily, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht, musste dann aber doch innerlich über Sirius verdutztes Gesicht schmunzeln.  
„Warum? Können wir ihn nicht einfach etwas aufrichten?"  
„Nein, du Schlaumeier, können wir nicht. Es sei denn, du willst, dass die Wunde wieder anfängt zu bluten", belehrte Lily den jungen Mann und stampfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf.  
Sirius verstand den Wink auch sofort, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James und ließ ihn etwas über dessen Bett schweben, sodass Lily ihm mit flinken Fingern den Verband anlegen konnte.  
„Ich muss schon sagen, Evans, du besitzt echt scharfe Unterwäsche", grinste Sirius und hätte sich für diese Dummheit am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen, als er Lilys ärgerliche Gesicht und vor Zorn funkelnde Augen sah.  
„Ich kann nichts dafür, Evans, ehrlich. Sie lag auf deinem Bett. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass deine Mutter sie noch nicht in den Schrank geräumt hat", rechtfertigte sich Sirius, und hoffte insgeheim, Lily damit etwas besänftigen zu können.  
Doch weit gefehlt, Lily schnaubte wütend auf, während sie den Verband weiter um James Oberkörper wickelte. Sirius wusste genau, dass er Lily nun Rede und Antwort stehen musste und fluchte still in sich hinein, da James ihm in dieser unangenehmen Situation nicht beistehen konnte.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Sirius James vorsichtig wieder auf sein Bett sinken, nachdem Lily ihm durch ein Kopfnicken zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie fertig war.  
Ohne darauf zu achten, dass Sirius neben ihr stand und sie merkwürdig ansah, knöpfte Lily James Pyjamaoberteil zu.  
„Welche Farbe?", fragte Lily, und holte Sirius somit aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.  
„Was?", hakte dieser dann auch sichtlich verwirrt nach.  
„Welche Farbe hatte die Wäsche, die du gesehen hast?", wiederholte Lily ihre Frage.  
„Ähm, rot", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß und sofort stahl sich wieder ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Dann warst du im Zimmer meiner Schwester. Ich besitze nämlich keine rote Unterwäsche", entfuhr es Lily, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, zu wem sie das gesagt hatte.  
Hastig drehte sie sich um, griff nach James Bettdecke und legte diese fürsorglich über ihn, da sie bemerkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Nenene, Evans, dass war nicht das Zimmer deiner Schwester, und wenn du es genau wissen willst, an diesen scharfen Teilen hingen noch so kleine Zettelchen", stellte Sirius klar und weidete sich an Lilys Verlegenheit.  
„Bin gespannt, was Prongsie dazu sagen wird, wenn ich ihm dieses heiße Outfit beschreibe", gluckste Sirius leise vor sich hin, allerdings nicht leise genug, da Lily ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte.  
„Wenn du auch nur irgendjemandem davon erzählen solltest, Black, kastrier ich dich, haben wir uns verstanden? Und versuch erst gar nicht, mich auszutricksen, ich bekomme es eh heraus. Schließlich weißt nur du davon", presste Lily drohend durch die Zähne, worauf Sirius reflexartig seine Beine zusammen presste.  
Er zweifelte keine Sekunde an Lilys Worten, und erinnerte sich an den Tag, wo James und er Schniefelus unten am See kopfüber in der Luft haben schweben lassen. Lily brachte James dazu, Snape wieder herunter zulassen, worauf dieser sie zum Dank ein „Schlammblut" nannte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ließ sich Lily nicht anmerken, wie sehr er sie damit verletzt hatte, doch kurz nach dem Abendessen, entdeckte Sirius die beiden in einem leeren Gang und traute seinen Augen und Ohren kaum. Lily Evans, die immer brave, korrekte, strebsame und nach den Regeln lebende Nervensäge, stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor dem Slytherin und beschimpfte diesen mit Worten, die Sirius bis dahin noch nie aus ihrem Munde gehört hatte. Anschließend belegte sie Snape mit einem Fluch, der ihn alle fünf Schritte auf die Nase fielen ließ. Snape hatte nie jemanden erzählt, wer ihn verhext hatte, da Lily ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass dies nur der Anfang wäre, sollte er auch nur ein Wort über diese Begegnung verlieren.  
„Ach komm schon, Evans. Siehst bestimmt heiß aus…", forderte Sirius Lily heraus, doch ein Blick von ihr genügte, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.  
„So, und nun, da dein Freund für heute außer Lebensgefahr ist, wirst du mir erklären, wann und warum ihr bei mir zu Hause wart, klar? Also, raus mit der Sprache, Black", herrschte Lily ihren Mitschüler an, was diesem zu einem lauten Seufzen veranlasste.  
„Das war letztes Jahr in den Weihnachtsferien. Prongs, Moony und ich waren in der Winkelgasse, als wir deine Freundinnen, Grace und Andrea, bei Flourish & Blotts getroffenen haben. Sie haben sich über einen Brief, den du ihnen geschrieben hast unterhalten und gemeint, wie sehr sie dich wegen Petunia bedauern würden. Tja, und da kam Prongs halt auf die Idee, dich zu besuchen, um dich etwas aufzuheitern", erzählte Sirius die ganze Wahrheit, da er kaum noch seine Augen aufhalten konnte und endlich ins Bett wollte.  
„Und weiter? Woher wusstet ihr, wo ich wohne und welches mein Zimmer war?", verlangte Lily zu wissen, die sich mit dieser Antwort alles andere als zufrieden gab.  
„Na ja, wo du wohnst, wusste Prongs zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange und so sind wir dann eines Abends in eine kleine Seitenstrasse nahe eurem Haus appariert. Ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss stand offen, durch das wir dann geklettert sind. Wir sind anschließend leise durch die Küche gegangen und die Treppe rauf. Ja, und dann haben wir einfach die erste Tür aufgemacht, und es stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, dass es deins war, da dein Verwandlungsbuch auf dem Nachtschrank lag", berichtete Sirius augenzwinkernd, verschwieg Lily aber, dass er und James Lilys Elternhaus unter James Tarnumhang erkundet hatten.  
Klatsch!  
Bevor Sirius Zeit hatte zu reagieren, spürte er schon schmerzhaft Lilys Hand auf seiner Wange.  
„Was erlaubt ihr euch eigentlich, ihr hirnlosen, arroganten Möchtegern Machos? Ihr brecht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts in mein Haus ein und kommt euch dabei auch noch mächtig toll vor, oder was? Wahrscheinlich habt ihr mich auch noch unter der Dusche beobachtet, ihr notgeilen Schweine", schrie Lily hysterisch, wobei ihre Augen vor Wut nur so funkelten.  
„Ich fass es nicht, ich fass es einfach nicht! Jetzt ist man noch nicht mal mehr in seinem eigenen Haus vor euch Perverslingen sicher", redete sich Lily mit hochrotem Kopf immer mehr in Rage und warf dabei ihre Arme in die Luft.  
Sirius bereute es bitterlich, mal wieder sein großes Mundwerk nicht gehalten zu haben. Vorsichtig rieb er sich über die nun langsam rot werdende Wange. Er hatte schon so einige Wutausbrüche von Lily miterlebt, aber dieser hier übertraf alle bis jetzt da gewesenen.  
„Evans! Evans, so beruhig dich doch endlich", rief Sirius, und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einem weiteren Schlag von Lily aus.  
„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen?", brüllte Lily und trommelte wie wild auf Sirius ein.  
„Jetzt reichst aber", herrschte Sirius nun Lily an, packte sie fest an den Schulter, wobei er sie etwas von sich weg schob, um nicht weiter ihren Attacken aus gesetzt zu sein.  
„Wir haben dich nicht beobachtet, okay? Weder unter der Dusche, noch beim Schlafen. Du warst nämlich gar nicht da", redete Sirius auf die Schweratmende Lily ein.  
„Woher willst du Troll wissen, dass ich nicht da war? Ich kann durchaus unter der Dusche gestanden haben?", schnappte Lily, die sich keineswegs, wie Sirius gehofft hatte, beruhigt hatte.  
„Wir haben gehört, wie sich deine Eltern unterhalten haben. Deine Mutter sagte, dass sie es nicht gerne sehe, dass du so spät am Abend den weiten Weg vom Krankenhaus zu Fuß nach Hause gehen würdest. Darum wusste ich ja auch, dass du in den Ferien im Krankenhaus gearbeitet hast", erklärte Sirius sein Wissen und sah Lily mit einem entschuldigenden Hundewelpenblick an, von dem er hoffte, Lily damit milde stimmen zu können.  
„Und ich Idiot helfe euch auch noch, dafür dass ihr meine Intimsphäre verletzt habt", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd und schüttelte angewidert, so als wolle sie ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen, Sirius Hände von ihren Schultern.  
„Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Wir wollten dich nur ein bisschen aufheitern, dass war alles", sagte Sirius ernst, und wenn Lily ihm in die Augen gesehen hätte, hätte sie gewusst, dass er es ehrlich meint.  
„Kein Wort mehr, verstanden? Halt einfach deinen Mund", presste Lily tief Luft holend hervor und versuchte ihren immer noch rasenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Aber…", setzte Sirius zu sprechen an, ein Blick von Lily genügte aber, um ihn zum schweigen zum bringen.  
„Potter wird noch mindestens zwei bis drei Stunden schlafen. Wenn er aufwacht, gib ihm das hier", sagte Lily und hielt Sirius ein kleines Fläschchen hin, welches sie aus ihrer Umhangtasche geholt hatte.  
„Was ist das und woher willst du wissen, wie lange Prongs noch schläft?", hakte Sirius misstrauisch nach und begutachtete die Flasche, die Lily ihm gegeben hatte, argwöhnisch.  
„Das ist ein Schmerzmittel, und pass' auf, dass er sich nicht zuviel bewegt. Zur Not fessle ihn mit dem ‚Vincitus' ans Bett", antwortete Lily matt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
„Woher hast du das Schmerzmittel?"  
„Aus meinem Schlafsaal und nein, leider ist da kein Gift drin", antwortete Lily bedauerlich, und ging zur Tür.  
„Wohin willst du? Du kannst Prongs doch nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen", rief Sirius und schauten zwischen den noch immer schlafenden James und Lily hin und her.  
„Dein Freund ist außer Lebensgefahr, und wenn du meine Anweisungen befolgst, wird er in zwei drei Tagen wieder die gleiche Nervensäge sein, wie vor seinem nächtlichen Streifzug durch den Wald", belehrte Lily ihren Mitschüler und öffnete die Tür.  
„Woher weißt du, dass wir im Wald waren?", hakte Sirius leicht panisch nach, worauf Lily ihn nur mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

‚_Sie kann nichts von Moonys kleinem pelzigem Problem wissen. Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, ob Evans das nur so gesagt hat, oder ob sie nur davon ausgeht, dass wir im Wald waren'_, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

„Verfluchter Drachenmist, dass wird Evans uns nie verzeihen. Aber mal ehrlich, Prongs, die Kleine hat ein echt feuriges Temperament", lachte Sirius leise, während er sich vergewisserte, dass es James gut ging und er gleichmäßig atmete.  
„Keine Sorge, Kumpel. Ich werde noch mal mit ihr reden und ihr alles erklären, aber erst, wenn sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat", versprach Sirius James, bevor er sich seine Kleidung auszog, und sich hundemüde auf sein Bett fallen ließ.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	4. Unerwartete Ausreden

**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Lily Summer**

**Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich werde beim nächsten mal näher auf dein Komi eingehenversprochen**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euchzwinker**

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Loony- Franzi, die diesmal für mich Korrektur gelesen hatdich drücken tun**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 4**

** Unerwartete Ausreden**

Normalerweise war Lily Evans immer die Erste von den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal, die morgens aufstand um ihre Freundinnen zu wecken. Doch nach dieser Nacht, welche Lily in ein absolutes Gefühlschaos gestürzt hatte, war an diesem Morgen nichts normal, und so lag sie, mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen, in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
Immer und immer wieder rief Lily sich die Dispute mit Sirius ins Gedächtnis, und obwohl sie sich maßlos über dessen Unverschämtheiten und Arroganz ärgerte, viel mehr noch ärgerte Lily, was sie, zugegeben im Eifer des Gefechts, selbst ausgeplaudert hatte.  
_‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich hätte viel besser aufpassen müssen, was ich sage. Black wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er herausgefunden hat, woher ich weiß, dass sie im Wald waren. Und was soll ich ihm dann sagen?'_, haderte Lily in Gedanken mit ihrem Schicksal, kam aber zu keiner für sie akzeptablen Lösung.  
_‚Das ist alles Potters Schuld. Warum musste er sich auch ausgerechnet bei Vollmond draußen rumtreiben? Ob sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen, dass ihr Freund ein Werwolf ist?'_, fragte sich Lily, der es immer noch nicht gelungen war, ihre wild umherschwirrenden Gedanken zu ordnen.  
_‚Nein, das kann nicht sein. Immerhin leben sie schon über fünf Jahre mit Remus zusammen in einem Schlafsaal und da werden sie es bestimmt mitbekommen haben, dass ihr Freund einmal im Monat sehr blass und krank aussieht. Außerdem sind Potter und Black alles andere als dumm, auch wenn ich das nur ungern zugebe. Schließlich ist Potter neben mir Jahrgangsbester'_, seufzte Lily in sich hinein, wusste aber immer noch nicht, wie sie Sirius' Fragen, die er ihr zweifelsohne stellen würde, geschickt umgehen sollte, ohne dabei zu verraten, dass sie schon seit dem Ende des fünften Schuljahres von Remus' Geheimnis wusste.  
Lily seufzte leise, als sie sich an den Tag erinnerte, als sie Remus nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht zur Seite nahm, und ihm offenbarte, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannte.  
_‚Hör mal Remus, ich habe Aiden Donahue, du weißt schon, den Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff, gebeten, heute Abend mit mir die Rundgänge zu übernehmen', begann Lily, und lächelte den jungen Werwolf mitfühlend an. __  
__‚Das ist ja sehr nett von dir, Lily, aber warum hast du Aiden gefragt, hm? Möchtest du etwa ein bisschen Zeit allein mit ihm verbringen?', fragte Remus augenzwinkernd, nicht ahnend, worauf seine Mitschülerin eigentlich anspielte. __  
__‚Remus? Was denkst du von mir? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich mit einem Jungen einlassen, der ein Freundin hat?', empörte sich Lily, und bedachte Remus mit einem ungläubigen Blick, worauf dieser entschuldigend die Schultern hob. __  
__‚Nun ja, warum dann? Ich meine…ich… wir machen die Rundgänge doch immer zusammen', antwortete Remus verlegen und blickte seine Mitschülerin fragend an. __  
__‚Remus, schau dich doch mal an. Du bist noch blasser als sonst, und ich sehe dir doch an, dass es dir nicht gut geht', entgegnete Lily leise. __  
__‚Was meinst du mit __**als sonst**__?', krächzte der Gryffindor leicht panisch. __  
__Lily holte tief Luft und blickte ihrem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. __  
__‚Als letzen Monat, und die Monate davor. Das meinte ich mit als sonst', klärte Lily Remus auf. __  
__‚Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Lily. Ehrlich, du musst dich irren. Mir geht es gut', kam es etwas barsch von Remus, doch Lily nahm es ihm nicht übel. __  
__‚Ich denke doch, dass du weißt, wovon ich spreche, Remus. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir das erste Mal bei Attenborough im Unterricht über Werwölfe gesprochen haben? Du bist damals zusammen gezuckt und ganz blass geworden. Ich habe dich beobachtet und festgestellt, dass du dich einmal im Monat, immer wenn Vollmond ist, krank gemeldet hast, oder zum dritten Mal auf die Beerdigung deiner Grandma musstest. Da habe ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt', erklärte Lily leise. __  
__Völlig entsetzt, mit rasendem Herzschlag, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, starrte Remus Lily an. __  
__Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Remus sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, um Lily zu antworten. __  
__‚Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es eines Tages jemand herausfinden würde. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wer will schon mit einem Monster unter einem Dach leben?', brach es verzweifelt und traurig aus dem jungen Gryffindor heraus. __  
__‚Red keinen Quatsch, Remus! Du bist alles, aber kein Monster. Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass außer den Professoren und Dumbledore keiner davon weiß, oder?', wollte Lily wissen, und legte ihre Hand auf Remus' Arm, sodass dieser sie nun ansah. __  
__‚Doch, du weißt es auch noch', entgegnete Remus sarkastisch. __  
__‚Denkst du wirklich, ich gehe jetzt im Schloss herum und erzähle jedem, dass du ein Werwolf bist, Lupin? Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir? Ich habe es bis jetzt keinem erzählt und werde es auch in Zukunft niemandem erzählen. Alles, was ich wollte, war, dir ein wenig Freiraum zu verschaffen, damit du dich vor deiner Verwandlung morgen noch etwas ausruhen kannst', zischte Lily gefährlich leise und funkelte Remus böse über seine absurde Unterstellung dabei an. __  
__‚Was erwartest du von mir, Lily? Dass ich mich freue, dass es endlich jemand herausgefunden hat? Weiß du, was es für mich bedeutet, hier in Hogwarts sein zu dürfen? Wenn auch nur ein Schüler erfährt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, muss ich Hogwarts verlassen. Dann kann selbst Dumbledore nichts mehr daran ändern', rief Remus lauter, als beabsichtigt. __  
__‚Ich würde noch lauter brüllen, damit es auch ja das ganze Schloss mitbekommt, Lupin. Dann fliegst du ganz bestimmt von der Schule. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, Remus, von mir wird es niemand erfahren, versprochen', wies Lily Remus zu Recht und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. __  
__‚Ich glaube dir, Lily, und danke, dass du heute mit Aiden die Rundgänge übernimmst', antwortete Remus mit einem kleinen, doch ehrlichem Lächeln, und nahm Lilys dargebotene Hand. __  
_  
Noch immer tief in Gedanken, nahm Lily nichts, was um sie herum geschah, wahr. So entging ihr auch, dass Grace Duik, der Morgenmuffel unter den Freundinnen, und immer die Letzte, die morgens ins Bad ging, versuchte, sich im Gehen anzuziehen und hektisch auf Lily einredete.  
„Lily Evans, nun beweg endlich deinen Hintern aus dem Bett, und sieh zu, dass du fertig wirst! Die Gonni wird fuchsteufelswild, wenn ausgerechnet Du zu spät zu ihrem Unterricht erscheinst", brüllte Grace Lily so laut ins Ohr, und riss die Rothaarige damit unsanft aus ihren Gedanken, dass diese kerzengerade und mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck hochfuhr.  
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Grace? Jetzt bin ich taub, und das nur, weil du mir so ins Ohr brüllen musstest", keifte Lily ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll an und bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick.  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie vielmals, gnädiges Fräulein, dass ich mir erlaubt habe, Sie daran zu erinnern, dass in zwanzig Minuten der Unterricht beginnt", antwortete Grace, die eigentlich nie aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, ironisch.  
„Was? Warum hast du mir denn nicht früher bescheid gesagt?", rief Lily hysterisch, hüpfte aus ihrem Bett, suchte hektisch nach ihrer Kleidung und rannte völlig aufgelöst ins Badezimmer.  
„Das hätte ich ja auch gemacht, wenn du mir früher gesagt hättest, dass ich dich heute wecken sollte. Warum liegst du überhaupt mit deinen Winterklamotten auf dem Bett? Nur mal so nebenbei gefragt", rief Grace ihr hinterher, als sie bemerkte, dass Lily noch ihren Winterumhang und ihre Winterstiefel anhatte.  
Lily schaute bei Graces Worten irritiert an sich herunter. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich, so wie sie war, ins Bett gelegt hatte. Lily stöhnte genervt auf, doch diesmal gab sie nicht James die Schuld, sondern Sirius.  
_‚Black mit seinem blöden Gequatsche von roter Unterwäsche. Pfff! Das hat der doch bloß erfunden, um mich zu ärgern, dieser Idiot'_, schimpfte Lily in Gedanken, während sie sich in Rekordzeit die Zähne putzte, wusch und anschließend in ihre Schuluniform schlüpfte.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, und bin noch mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Wo ist eigentlich Andrea? Schläft die etwa noch?"  
„Nein, sie ist schon runter in die Große Halle gegangen, um unser Frühstück zu holen, aber lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Lily", antwortete Grace und sah Lily wissend an.  
„Was meinst du damit?", hakte Lily verwirrt nach.  
„Du ziehst doch nicht deinen Winterumhang und Winterschuhe an, nur um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Das kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen, Miss Evans, aber nicht mir! Also raus mit der Sprache, wie heißt er", grinste Grace ihre ziemlich verdattert dreinblickende Freundin an.  
„Ich war allein im Gemeinschaftsraum", log Lily und es versetzte ihr einen Stich, ihre beste Freundin zu belügen.  
_'__Es tut mir so leid, Grace, aber ich kann und darf es dir nicht sagen'_, entschuldigte sich Lily in Gedanken bei ihrer Freundin und gab, wieder einmal, Sirius die Schuld für ihre Notlüge.  
Grace hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, etwas dazu zu sagen, da ihre Freundin schon aus dem Schlafsaal eilte. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und folgte Lily hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf einen ziemlich wütenden Sirius Black trafen, der aufgebracht auf Peter Pettigrew einredete. Lily senkte ihren Blick und vermied es Sirius anzusehen, konnte sich aber denken, worum es in dieser Auseinandersetzung ging. Sie packte Grace entschlossen von hinten an den Schultern, und schob das leise protestierende Mädchen energisch durchs Portraitloch.  
„Was soll denn das Lily? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Black mit Pettigrew umgesprungen ist? Ich wollte ihm nur meine Meinung sagen", rief Grace und blickte Lily eindringlich an, da sie sich das Verhalten der Rothaarigen nicht erklären konnte.  
„Ich habe es auch gesehen, Grace. Du und ich wissen, dass Black ein Idiot ist, und so was nennt der Freundschaft, aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr, der Unterricht fängt genau in sieben Minuten an. Das schaffen wir nie", rief Lily im Laufen.  
„Aber wir werden nicht die Letzten sein, da Black und Pettigrew immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum sind", keuchte Grace, die nichts vom joggen, ohne vorher gefrühstückt zu haben, hielt.

Was die beiden Mädchen nicht wissen konnten, war, dass Peter ihnen gerne aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt wäre, doch Sirius hatte seine Standpauke nur wegen Lily und Grace unterbrochen und blickte Peter, der ihm immer noch eine Antwort schuldete, wütend an.  
„Also Pete, warum bist du einfach abgehauen, und hast Prongs alleine daliegen lassen, hm? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was ihm noch alles hätte passieren können? Moony ist schließlich nicht der Einzige Werwolf, der bei Vollmond im verbotenen Wald unterwegs ist. Jetzt erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass dir das noch nie aufgefallen ist", brüllte Sirius mit bebender Stimme, die seine ganze Wut und Sorge um James zum Ausdruck brachte, durch den Raum.  
Ängstlich zog Peter den Kopf ein, und wich ein paar Schritte vor Sirius zurück.  
„Ich wollte Prongs ja gar nicht alleine lassen, aber die Pomfrey kam diesmal schon früher, um Moony abzuholen und ich wollte nicht von ihr erwischt werden", erwiderte Peter kleinlaut, worauf Sirius ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gab.  
„Pomfrey kam also früher, um Remus abzuholen, ja? Und da hast du Panik bekommen, und hast dir gedacht, nur weg hier, bevor die Olle mich erwischt und mir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummt, hm?", wiederholte Sirius sarkastisch, doch dies bemerkte der Kleinere der beiden nicht.  
„Ja, genau, so war es", nickte Peter enthusiastisch.  
„Und dass sie Prongs hätte erwischen können, war dir wohl Scheißegal, oder was? Du hättest bei ihm bleiben sollen", brüllte Sirius, und lief vor Wut rot an.  
„Prongs lag doch im Gras, den konnte sie doch nicht sehen", rechtfertigte Peter sein Verhalten und verschränkte trotzig seine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ja, richtig, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Prongs lag auf dem kalten, nassen Boden und konnte von niemandem, der den Weg herunterkam gesehen werden. Und warum hast du dich nicht einfach verwandelt, Pete? Dann hätte man dich nämlich auch nicht sehen können", wollte Sirius ironisch wissen, worauf Peter sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biss, es aber vorzog, zu schweigen, da er Sirius nicht noch wütender, als er ohnehin schon war, machen wollte.  
„Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Ist es dir so egal, was mit Prongs ist? Ich dachte, er wäre auch dein Freund?", wollte Sirius wissen, und musterte Peter nachdenklich.  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, verschwand Peter in den letzten Wochen des Öfteren einfach mal, und ausgerechnet immer dann, wenn sie ihn gebraucht hätten.  
„Natürlich ist Prongs mein Freund, und es ist mir alles andere als egal, was mit ihm ist", entrüstete sich Peter, und starrte nun seinerseits Sirius böse an.  
„Ich bin sofort ins Schloss zurückgegangen und Filchs Katze direkt vor die Nase gelaufen. Dieses blöde Vieh hat mich dann durchs halbe Schloss gejagt, bis ich sie endlich abschütteln konnte. Anschließend bin ich in unseren Schlafsaal, doch du warst nicht da. Nur die Evans saß auf James Bett. Warum hast du denn ausgerechnet Lily geholt?", erzählte Peter seine Version, wobei es fraglich war, ob Sirius ihm den ersten Teil auch glaubte.  
„Wen hätte ich denn sonst holen sollen, hm? Gonni, Pomfrey, oder besser gleich Dumbledore? Oder kennst du rein zufällig noch jemanden, der sich mit Verletzungen dieser Art auskennt?", schnappte Sirius, ging Richtung Portraitloch, und wurde das komische Gefühl nicht los, dass Peter ihn angelogen hatte.

Doch nicht nur Sirius hatte das Gefühl, von einem seiner Freunde belogen worden zu sein, auch Grace, wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lily ihr nicht, aus was für Gründen auch immer, die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
Traurig musterte Grace Lily von der Seite, die, wider erwarten, pünktlich, und fast zeitgleich mit Sirius und Peter, vor dem Klassenzimmer ankamen.  
„Wie haben die beiden das bloß gemacht?", wunderte sich Lily, und blickte ihre Freundin verwirrt an.  
„Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie es geschafft haben", antwortete Grace schulterzuckend, und ging schon mal ins Klassenzimmer, um wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit vor dem Unterricht zu essen, da Andrea schon an ihrem Tisch saß und auf sie wartete.  
„Mr Black, darf ich fragen, wo Mr Potter ist?", verlangte Professor McGonagall zu wissen, die wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich hinter Sirius, Peter und Lily stand.  
Sirius atmete tief ein, bevor er sich langsam zu seiner Professorin umdrehte.  
„Er ist krank, M'am", antwortete Sirius ruhig.  
Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black seine Lehrerin M'am nannte, ließ diese hellhörig werden, da Sirius sie nur so ansprach, wenn er etwas ausgeheckt hatte und sie damit milde stimmen wollte.  
„Aha, und, befindet sich Mr Potter bei Madame Pomfrey im Krankenflügel?", wollte die Professorin misstrauisch wissen, und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie Sirius nicht glaubte.  
„Ähm, nein, James liegt in seinem Bett", entgegnete Sirius, und suchte nach einer passenden Ausrede, warum sein bester Freund nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte.  
In seiner ganzen Sorge um James hatte Sirius nämlich zum Ersten Mal vergessen, sich eine gute und vor allem plausible Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. Doch noch bevor Sirius seiner Professorin antworten konnte, ergriff Peter das Wort und erklärte mit fester Stimme:  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe meine Tüte mit Bertie Bohnen auf meinem Bett liegen lassen, und ganz vergessen James zu sagen, dass die mit Erdnüssen sind", log Peter, der seinen Fehler von vergangener Nacht wieder gut machen wollte, und sah der Professorin dabei fest in die Augen.  
„Das nächste Mal passen sie aber besser auf, Mr Pettigrew, oder wollen sie Mr Potter etwa umbringen?", herrschte McGonagall ihren Schüler kopfschüttelnd an, da es allgemein bekannt war, dass James hoch allergisch auf Nüsse aller Art reagierte.  
Auch Sirius und Lily, die immer noch vor dem Klassenraum stand, und das Gespräch interessiert verfolgt hatte, sahen Peter gepuzzelt an.

Sirius, weil er befürchtete, dass die Professorin James' Eltern darüber informieren würde, was zur Folgen haben könnte, dass diese James sofort zur Untersuchung ins St Mungos bringen würden, und Lily, weil sie es nie für möglich gehalten hat, dass der kleine, für sie, unscheinbare Peter Pettigrew die Schuld auf sich nehmen würde.  
„Mr Black, bevor ich es vergesse, Sie werden für Mr Potter im Unterricht Notizen machen, damit er den Stoff **aller Fächer** nacharbeiten kann. Und richten Sie ihm aus, dass, auch wenn er jetzt krank ist, seine Strafe nur aufgeschoben, aber keineswegs aufgehoben ist", ließ McGonagall Sirius wissen, worauf dieser genervt mit den Augen rollte.  
„Ich werde James' Strafe übernehmen, M'am", entgegnete Sirius ernst, worauf Peter entsetzt aufkeuchte.

Lily musterte Sirius mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und fragte sich, ob sie hier gerade den wahren Sirius Black sehen würde.  
„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, Mr Black, dass Sie das wirklich wollen?", vergewisserte sich die Professorin mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Ja, bin ich. Wann soll ich da sein?", stellte Sirius leicht gereizt die Gegenfrage.  
„Kommen Sie sofort nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtstunde in mein Büro, dann werde ich Ihnen mitteilen, was Ihre Aufgabe für heute sein wird", antwortete McGonagall und scheuchte Lily, Sirius und Peter in den Klassenraum, damit sie endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte.  
Peter warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und setzte sich schwerfällig auf seinen Stuhl, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn in McGonagalls Büro erwarten würde.

Lily hingegen lächelte ihre Freundinnen, die sie fragend ansahen, müde an, setzte sich auf ihren Platz, und dachte über ihren Mitschüler, der zwei Reihen hinter ihr saß, nach.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jasdarling**


	5. Wahrheit oder Lüge

**Hey ihr Liebenknuff**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euch!**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesenzwinker**

**Chap 5**

** Wahrheit oder Lüge**

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal und seufzte leise vor sich hin. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diesen – für sie – schrecklichen Tag mit nur einer Ermahnung von ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor Slughorn überstanden hatte. Niemand in ihrem Umfeld schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie an diesem Tag mit ihren Gedanken überall, nur nicht im Unterricht, war.  
Natürlich hatte Lily die fragenden und misstrauischen Blicke von Grace und Andrea bemerkt, aber im Moment wollte sie nicht darüber nachdenken, schob die Gedanken an ihre Freundinnen in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes, und beschloss zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit ihnen zu reden.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily von einem Professor ermahnt wurde, und nur bei dem Gedanken daran, spürte Lily, wie sie, genau wie im Zaubertrankunterricht, rot wurde, doch diesmal gab sie nicht Sirius die Schuld, obwohl sein Verhalten Schuld daran war, dass Lily den ganzen Tag über so gut wie nichts vom Unterricht mitbekommen hatte.  
_‚Warum übernimmt Black freiwillig Potters Strafarbeit? Was will er damit beweisen? Wollte er damit nur wieder irgendwelche Mädchen beeindrucken? Oder habe ich in den vergangenen Jahren irgendetwas verpasst? Vielleicht war Black ja schon immer ein Tierfreund, und es war mir nur nie aufgefallen'_, fragte sich Lily bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag, die James des Öfteren schon kleine und große Tiernamen an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
_‚Ist Black vielleicht doch nicht so arrogant, herzlos, egoistisch und selbst verliebt, wie ich immer dachte? Heute war er es auf jeden Fall nicht. Seine Sorge um Potter war auf keinen Fall nur gespielt, und seine Wut auf Pettigrew auch nicht. Black hat es auch, leider, nicht nötig, damit irgendwelche Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Die meisten von ihnen liegen ihm ja ohnehin zu Füßen'_, resümierte Lily kopfschüttelnd, wobei sie ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

Die Rothaarige schwankte immer noch zwischen ehrlicher Bewunderung und tiefer Ablehnung dem Marauder gegenüber. Auch wenn sie Sirius heute von einer ganz anderen, positiven Seite kennen gelernt hatte, konnte und wollte sie seine negative Seite aber auch nicht außer Acht lassen.  
Unweigerlich dachte Lily an die letzten Sommerferien, als Grace und sie zusammen in der Winkelgasse waren.  
_Grace und Sirius waren, so dachte Grace bis zu diesem Tag zumindest, ein Paar gewesen, als sie ihn mit einem Mädchen eng umschlungen und küssend in einer kleinen Gasse unweit von Gringotts entdeckt hatten. Lily erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an Grace' Reaktion, wie sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zitternd einfach nur da stand und nicht glauben konnte, was sie sah. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog Grace, nachdem sie aus ihrer Starre erwacht war, mit versteinertem Gesicht Lily einfach weiter und tat, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Lily konnte sehen, wie verletzt ihre Freundin war und legte mitfühlend ihren Arm um sie, doch diese hatte nur abgewunken. __  
__‚Ich hätte es vorher wissen müssen, schließlich ist Black nur einem treu: sich selbst', erklärte Grace, wobei ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. __  
__‚Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit irgendjemandem darüber sprichst, Lily. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und behalte es für dich', bat Grace und blickte Lily traurig an. __  
__Lily versprach es ihr und seit diesem Tag verabscheute Grace Sirius, den sie von nun an nur noch Black nannte, und seine drei Freunde abgrundtief, da diese, in ihren Augen, kein bisschen besser waren. __  
__Sirius hatte zwar noch versucht, mit Grace zu reden, was diese Lily allerdings verschwiegen hatte. __  
_  
Für Lily stand schon immer fest, dass die Marauder zu keiner festen Beziehung fähig waren, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob Peter Pettigrew überhaupt schon mal eine feste Freundin hatte. Für Remus Lupin brachte Lily sogar Verständnis auf, da sie vermutete, dass Remus sich nicht fest binden wollte, aus Angst, dass das Mädchen hinter sein Geheimnis kommen könnte, auch wenn dieser kein Kind von Traurigkeit war. Doch im Gegensatz zu Black und Potter, beendete Remus die Beziehung mit dem Mädchen wesentlich niveauvoller, wie Lily fand, und machte nicht mal eben so im vorbeigehen mit ihnen Schluss.

Nachdenklich blickte Lily an die Decke ihres Schlafsaales, als ihr wieder einfiel, wie, besser gesagt, durch wen sie am zweiten Tag des neuen Schuljahres erfahren hatte, dass Sirius mit Grace reden wollte.

_„Evans! Lily, jetzt warte doch bitte mal. Ich muss mit dir reden", rief James Potter, worauf die Rothaarige nur genervt mit den Augen rollte, da sie sich schon denken konnte, worüber James mit ihr reden wollte. __  
__„Mach es kurz, Potter, ich habe keine Zeit für sinnloses Gequatsche", blaffte Lily James an, bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen. __  
__„Hat da jemand vielleicht noch nicht ausgeschlafen?", neckte James Lily, und überging lächelnd ihre scharfe Bemerkung. __  
__„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, wie ich geschlafen habe! Also, worüber musst du mit mir reden?", keifte Lily und sah James ungeduldig an. __  
__James atmete tief ein, und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn Lilys barsche Worte trafen, bevor er sich räusperte und sein Anliegen vorbrachte. __  
__„Es geht um deine Freundin Grace", begann James mit fester Stimme. __  
__„Vergiss es, Potter! Grace's Bedarf an Obertrollen und Möchtegern Machos ist mehr als gedeckt! Sie wird bestimmt nicht mit dir ausgehen wollen und nein, ich werde nicht versuchen sie umzustimmen, verstanden?", rief Lily aufgebracht, und wollte gerade ihren Weg fortsetzen, als James sie sanft, aber bestimmt am Arm festhielt. __  
__„Ich will nicht mit Grace ausgehen, und das weißt du auch ganz genau, Lily", entgegnete James ruhig, allerdings mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton, wie Lily bemerkte. __  
__„Ich möchte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du weißt, warum Grace keinen einzigen Brief von Padfood beantwortet hat?", fragte James und sah die Rothaarige erwartungsvoll an. __  
__„Ich weiß es nicht, Potter, ehrlich nicht!", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß, und überlegte, ob Sirius Grace wirklich geschrieben hatte, so wie James behauptete. __  
__„Verstehe. Hat sie dir wenigstens gesagt, warum sie nicht mehr mit Sirius zusammen sein wollte?", hörte Lily James fragen. __  
__„Hm, vielleicht, weil dein Freund vergessen hat, sich in den Ferien bei ihr zu melden", antwortete Lily, und schlug sich innerlich über diese dumme Antwort vor den Kopf. __  
__Lily fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl, da sie Grace ja versprochen hatte, niemandem zu erzählen, dass sie Sirius mit einer anderen erwischt hatten. __  
__„Was? Das stimmt doch gar nicht", entrüstete sich James und stemmte dabei seine Hände auf die Hüften. __  
__„Grace wusste doch, dass wir zwei Wochen nach Spanien fahren würden. Ich war dabei, als Pad es ihr gesagt hat. Padfood hat ihr doch zwei Postkarten geschrieben,… und ich dir auch", rief James aufgebracht, den letzten Teil des Satzes flüsterte James jedoch nur noch. __  
__„Und du glaubst also ernsthaft, Potter, dass zwei Postkarten in den ganzen Ferien ausreichend sind, hm?", wollte Lily schnippisch wissen, nachdem sie sich das Bild eines knutschenden Sirius wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. __  
__„Ich habe dir nicht nur zwei Postkarten geschrieben. Du hast alle zwei Tage einen Brief von mir bekommen. Ein Wort von dir hätte genügt Lily, und ich hätte dir täglich einen geschrieben", verteidigte sich James und lächelte seine Angebetete verliebt an. __  
__„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Potter, sondern um deinen Freund und Grace. Außerdem haben mir deine zwei Karten völlig gereicht", erwiderte Lily kühl. __  
__„Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht, warum Grace die Briefe nicht beantwortet hat, aber wenn du wirklich so intelligent wärst, wie du immer tust, würdest du von selbst darauf kommen", herrschte Lily James an, und rauschte davon. __  
__„Warum belügst du mich, Lily? Du kennst doch den Grund! Was haben wir denn jetzt schon wieder, in deinen Augen, so schlimmes angestellt, dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen kannst", brüllte James ihr leicht säuerlich hinterher. __  
__„Denk mal nach, Potter, dann kommst du vielleicht von selbst drauf", schleuderte Lily James entgegen. __  
__„Dann findest du also nicht mehr, dass ich hirnlos bin, wenn du mir ja wenigstens schon mal zutraust, dass ich denken kann. Das ich das noch erleben darf", schnaubte James ironisch, und rannte hinter Lily her, doch diese hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass James ihr hinterher laufen würde und versteckte sich blitzschnell hinter einer der Rüstungen. __  
_  
Wieder entfuhr Lily ein tiefer Seufzer, als ein schriller Schrei sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Mit einem Satz sprang Lily aus ihrem Bett, sprintete zur Tür und riss diese schwungvoll auf.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", rief Lily laut und blickte den langen Gang entlang, als sie Taranee Guilfoyle, eine Drittklässlerin, kreidebleich, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf dem Gang stehen sah.  
„Taranee, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lily behutsam und ging auf das völlig verängstigte Mädchen zu.  
„Da…da ist eine Maus", kreischte Taranee panisch und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum.  
„Wie bitte? Du brüllst den ganzen Turm zusammen, nur wegen einer kleinen Maus?", vergewisserte sich Lily ungläubig.  
„Von wegen kleine Maus. Das Biest war riesig und hässlich", quiekte die Drittklässlerin, und sah sich panisch um.  
„Da… da ist sie schon wieder", rief Taranee, deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, bevor sie in Richtung ihres Schlafsaal stürmte und die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlug.  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Hat sie wirklich vor einer kleinen, harmlosen Maus Angst?", wandte sich die Rothaarige an die anderen Mädchen, die neugierig ihre Köpfe durch die Tür gesteckt hatten.  
„Hat sie", kam es einstimmig von diesen.  
„Was macht sie denn in Verwandlung? Gonni lässt doch ständig Mäuse in irgendwelche Gegenstände verwandeln", wollte Lily kopfschüttelnd wissen.  
„Bei Gonni darf Taranee immer einen Frosch verwandeln, da ihr das ewige Gekreische und Heulen auf die Nerven ging", antwortete Emilia Guilfoyle, Taranee's Cousine der Älteren, worauf Lily nur mit den Augen rollen konnte.  
„Wie kann man nur Angst vor Mäusen haben, die sind doch völlig harmlos", nuschelte Lily leise vor sich hin, steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Hosentasche und ging in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.  
Noch während Lily die Tür schloss, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum war. Langsam zog sie wieder ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, bevor sie sich blitzschnell umdrehte.  
„Du? Was machst du hier? Und wie bist du überhaupt hier hoch gekommen?", rief Lily wütend, als der ungebetene Besucher, seinen Finger an die Lippen legte.  
„Nicht so laut, Evans, muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich hier bin", piepste Peter Pettigrew aufgeregt und sah sich nervös um.  
Lily musterte Peter misstrauisch, und unweigerlich drängte sich ihr ein Verdacht auf, als Peter erneut zu sprechen begann.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Lily, es geht um James", sprudelte es aus Peter heraus, worauf Lily laut aufstöhnte.  
„Was habe ich nur verbrochen, dass mich schon wieder einer von Potters abnormalen Freunden um Hilfe bittet", stöhnte Lily, und warf theatralische ihre Arme in die Höhe.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Ist Potter zur Abwechslung aus dem Bett gefallen?", wollte Lily sarkastisch wissen, und blickte Peter hoffnungsvoll dabei an.  
„Aus dem Bett gefallen? Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich wollte ihm seinen Trank geben, so wie Sirius es mir gesagt hat, weil er doch…na, du weißt schon, Lily… für James die Strafe bei der Gonni absitzt, und na ja, wie gesagt, ich wollte Prongs diesen Trank geben, als er versuchte aufzustehen und nun ist er ganz weiß und röchelt so komisch", berichtete Peter Lily mit besorgter Mine.  
„Was? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt. Hat Black Potter denn nicht ans Bett gebunden, so wie ich es ihm aufgetragen habe?", rief Lily, und packte hektisch ein paar Verbände in ihre Taschen, bevor sie aus ihrem Schlafsaal stürmte.

„Wo bleibst du denn?", rief Lily, da Peter ihr nicht folgte, doch zur Antwort bekam sie nur ein Quieken.  
Verwundert blieb Lily stehen und sah sich nach Peter um, doch von diesem war nichts zu sehen. Alles was Lily gerade noch sah war, wie eine Ratte an ihr vorbei huschte.  
„Eine Ratte? Wir hatten hier oben doch noch nie Ratten, aber ich stimme Taranee zu, die war wirklich hässlich", dachte Lily und schüttelte sich leicht, da Ratten nicht unbedingt zu ihren Lieblingstieren gehörten.  
Lily hatte keine Zeit weiter über die Ratte nachzudenken, da ihr Peter wieder in den Sinn kam.  
„Pettigrew wird mir erklären müssen, wie er in unseren Schlafsaal gekommen ist", murmelte Lily vor sich her, als sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter lief.  
Ohne auf irgendjemanden zu achten, hastete Lily durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch. Lily überlegte, ob sie anklopfen sollte, als sie vor der Schlafsaaltür der Marauder angekommen war, als sie Peters Stimme aus dem Inneren vernahm.  
„Ich habe Lily bescheid gesagt, Prongs, sie wird gleich hier sein", redete Peter auf James ein, als Lily schwungvoll, allerdings ohne anzuklopfen die Tür öffnete.  
„Wie hast du es geschafft, vor mir hier zu sein, ohne, dass ich dich gesehen habe?", fragte Lily argwöhnisch, und warf Peter einen misstrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich auf James Bettkante setzte und ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen drücke.  
„Schön liegen bleiben und langsam aus- und einatmen, verstanden, Potter?", wies Lily James an, der große Mühe hatte, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht angebunden, so wie ich es gesagt habe?", herrschte Lily Peter an, der nun neben James Bett stand.  
„James ist unser Freund, wir können ihn doch nicht einfach so ans Bett fesseln", stellte Peter entrüstet klar.  
„Nein, ans Bett fesseln könnt ihr euren Freund natürlich nicht, aber dabei zusehen, wie er sich wegen falsch verstandener Freundschaft quält, das könnt ihr, was", hielt Lily dagegen, nahm das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Trank, welches sie in der letzten Nacht dort hingestellt hatte, von James Nachtschrank, und hielt es ihm an die Lippen.  
„Lily…was…", begann James, und hielt ihre Hand in der sie das Fläschchen hielt fest.  
„Trink das, dann wird es dir bald besser gehen", wies Lily ihn ruhig an, und drückte das Fläschchen stärker gegen James Lippen, bis dieser schließlich den Mund aufmachte und einen großen Schluck von dem Trank nahm.  
„Geht doch, Potter, und nun lass mich mal nach deiner Wunde sehen", meinte Lily, und schob vorsichtig James Oberteil nach oben.  
„Beim Barte Merlins, nun sieh dir das an, Peter. Die Wunde ist wieder aufgegangen, und so etwas nennt ihr Freundschaft?", zischte Lily vorwurfsvoll und funkelte den kleinsten der Marauder wütend an, als James laut aufstöhnte.  
„Mir… geht es…gut…ehrlich", versuchte James Lily zu beschwichtigen, worauf Lily nur mit dem Kopf schüttelnd konnte.  
„Aber natürlich geht es dir gut, Potter", nickte Lily zustimmend.  
„Darum atmest du auch so schnell und unregelmäßig, hast Mühe einen vollständigen Satz, ohne dass dir die Puste ausgeht, zu sagen, bist so heiß, dass Frau ein Spiegelei auf deiner Stirn braten könnte, und siehst aus wie das blühende Leben. Also ehrlich Potter, wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?", zählte Lily mit zuckersüße Stimme auf, worauf Peter sie mit großen Augen ansah, da er den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht wahrgenommen hatte.  
„Davon, dass ich mit einem netten, rothaarigem Mädchen ausgehe", antwortete James durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, wobei ihm ein Lächeln über sein blasses Gesicht huschte.  
„Steh da nicht so rum, und hilf mir lieber", wandte sich Lily nun wieder an Peter, ohne auf James Aussage einzugehen, was dieser aber keineswegs so hinnehmen wollte.  
„Lily, ich…", doch weiter kam James nicht, da der Trank nun seine Wirkung zeigte.  
„Ich warte, Peter", erinnerte Lily den Marauder, während sie behutsam den Verband von James Oberbauch wickelte.  
„Worauf wartest du denn, Lily?", hakte Peter sichtlich verwirrt nach und sah Lily mit großen fragenden Augen an.  
„Darauf das du mir erklärst, wie du erstens, ungesehen in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen bist und zweitens, wie du es geschafft hast, vor mit hier zu sein, ohne das ich dich gesehen habe", half Lily ihm gefährlich ruhig auf die Sprünge.  
Nervös trat Peter von einem Fuß auf den anderen, was Lily natürlich nicht verborgen blieb, obwohl sie Peter nicht einmal ansah.  
„Also…es ist…du musst wissen…es gibt da so einen Trick", versuchte sich Peter aus der Affäre zu ziehen und schaute Hilfe suchend zu James.  
„Dein Freund hier kann dir nicht helfen, Pettigrew, also raus mit der Sprache und lüg mich bloß nicht an, sonst kannst du was erleben", donnerte Lilys Stimme durch den Raum, worauf Peter einen leichten Satz nach hinten machte.  
Der junge Mann biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, und überlegte angestrengt, was er Lily nun antworten konnte, ohne dass diese weiter nachfragen würde. Hoffnungsvoll sah er sich im Schlafsaal um, so als würde er hier eine Antwort finden, als sein Blick wieder auf James fiel. Dieser lag immer noch mit geschlossen Augen auf seinem Bett, und es hatte den Anschein, als würde der Schwarzhaarige tief und fest schlafen, doch dem war ganz und gar nicht so.  
James schlief nicht, er hörte jedes Wort und sein Verstand arbeitete dabei auf Hochtouren, wie er Peter in dieser brenzligen Lage helfen konnte. Doch so sehr James sich auch anstrengte, er konnte weder seine Augen öffnen, noch eine Hand, geschweige denn einen Finger heben. Selbst seine Lippen bewegten sich keinen Millimeter und es schien ihm, als hätte der Trank, den Lily ihm eingeflößt hatte, seinen kompletten Bewegungsapart lahm gelegt.  
Langsam beugte sich Lily weiter zu James herunter, bis sie seinem Gesicht ganz nahe war.  
„Kannst du nicht einmal das machen, was ich dir sage, hm? Hör auf dich gegen die Wirkung des Tranks zu wehren, und dann kannst du morgen Abend um diese Zeit schon wieder aufstehen", flüsterte sie James leise zu, und richtete sich im nächsten Moment wieder auf.  
Damit hatte Lily nicht nur James völlig durcheinander gebracht, der sich immer noch fragte, warum ausgerechnet Lily hier in seinem Schlafsaal war, noch dazu, um ihm zu helfen, auch Peter war nun völlig verwirrt, da es für ihn so ausgesehen hatte, als wenn Lily Evans James geküsst hatte.

Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass Lily James nicht ankeifte, und dieser versuchte nun mit aller Kraft seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Doch James hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, da Lily gerade lautstark vor sich hinfluchte, und somit James Gedanken unsanft unterbrach.  
„Verfluchter Drachenmist", schimpfte sie, worauf Peter einen Hüpfer machte, da er immer noch Lily und James anstarrte.  
„Ich habe die Salbe und das Jod vergessen! Pettigrew, du hast doch gesehen, aus welcher Tasche ich die Verbände genommen habe, oder?", wollte Lily von ihm wissen, worauf dieser nur zustimmend nickte.  
„Gut, dann hol mir bitte die Salbe und die braune Flasche mit dem Jod aus der Tasche, aber beeil dich, Potter sollte nicht so lange ohne Verband hier rumliegen. Und pass bloß auf, dass dich keiner sieht", ermahnte Lily ihn.  
„Keine Sorge, Lily. Ich passe schon auf", versprach Peter.  
„Das will ich auch für dich hoffen", antwortete die Rothaarige, und sah sich nach Peter um, doch von diesem war schon nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Wo ist er denn hin? Er kann doch so schnell nicht weg sein, außerdem habe ich die Tür nicht gehört", murmelte Lily erstaunt, was James dazu veranlasste, sich gedanklich durch die Haare zu fahren und Peter lautstark zu verfluchen.  
Doch kein Wort kam über James Lippen, und so konnte er Lily auch nicht daran hindern, von seinem Bett aufzustehen, langsam durch den Raum zu gehen, und sich aufmerksam im Schlafsaal der Marauder umsehen.

„Taranee hat vorhin eine Ratte gesehen, dann stand Pettigrew mit einem Mal in meinem Zimmer. Als ich meinen Schlafsaal verlassen habe, war er noch drin, und als ich hier ankam, war Pettigrew schon da. Jetzt hat er diesen Raum verlassen, ohne die Tür zu benutzen", zählte Lily leise die Fakten auf.  
James wollte aufspringen und Lily davon abhalten, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Frustriert musste er feststellen, dass es sich nur noch um Minuten handeln konnte, bis Lily Evans hinter das größte Geheimnis der Marauder kommen würde und das nur, weil sie ihn, James Potter, mit einem simplen Trank, von dem er noch nicht mal wusste, was alles drin war, außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
James wusste noch immer nicht was wirklich passiert war und warum Lily in seinem Schlafsaal herumlief und kurz davor war herauszufinden, dass er, Peter und Sirius Animagis sind. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er mit seinen Freunden durch den verbotenen Wald lief. Das nächste woran James sich Bruchstückhaft erinnerte war ein brennender Schmerz und die fürchterlichen Schmerzen, die er beim Atmen verspürte.  
„Jetzt ergib alles auch einen Sinn", resümierte Lily, nachdem sie die einzelnen Puzzleteile Stück für Stück in Gedanken zusammengesetzt hatte.  
„Die Ratte, die vorhin an mir vorbei gelaufen ist, war Pettigrew. So kam er auch ungesehen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und darum war er auch vor mir wieder hier. Und Taranee hat keine Maus, sondern ebenfalls eine Ratte gesehen", zählte Lily auf und stand aus der Hocke auf.  
„Er ist ein Animagus, habe ich Recht, Potter? Aber wie hat Pettigrew es geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden? Das ist höhere Magie und er beherrscht ja noch nicht einmal die Einfache richtig", rief Lily James zu, erwartete allerdings keine Antwort von James, da sie ja wusste, dass er ihr nicht antworten konnte, worauf James ein schwaches Wimmern entfuhr.  
Auf der einen Seite hatte James fest damit gerechnet, dass Lily es herausfinden würde, auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber gehofft, dass sie es nicht heraus bekommen würde, zumindest so lange nicht, bis er wieder auf den Beinen war, und sich eine plausible Erklärung hätte zurecht legen können. Doch nun war es zu spät, und James fragte sich gerade, wo Sirius wohl sei, als er ein Geräusch hörte.  
„Ich habe gleich deine ganze Tasche mitgebracht, falls du noch etwas…! Evans, wo bist du?", rief Peter, nachdem er aus dem Loch neben seinem Bett gekrochen und sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt hatte.  
„Hier", antwortete Lily, worauf Peter sich mit weit aufgerissen Augen und kreidebleich zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Du bist ein Animagus! Brauchst es gar nicht erst abzustreiten, Pettigrew! Ich habe ja gesehen, wie du dich eben verwandelt hast. So bist du also in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen, ohne dass dich jemand gesehen hat", schrie Lily den völlig entsetzt dastehenden Peter an, dem man ansah, dass er sich am liebsten sofort wieder verwandelt hätte, um zu verschwinden.  
Für ein paar Sekunden spielte Peter auch tatsächlich mit diesem Gedanken, verwarf ihn dann aber wieder.  
_‚Was würden Prongs und Padfood jetzt machen?'_, überlegte Peter und holte tief Luft.  
„Du musst dich irren, Lily. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie du auf so was Absurdes kommst", entgegnete Peter mutiger, als er sich tatsächlich fühlte.

_‚Falsche Antwort, Wormtail. Du hättest diesmal besser die Tür benutzt'_, dachte James.

„Hättest du den Schlafsaal durch die Tür verlassen, wäre es mir auch nicht aufgefallen, Pettigrew. Und nun hör auf mich anzulügen", brüllte Lily wutentbrannt, und sprach unbewusst James Gedanken aus.  
Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte James sich auch bestimmt darüber gefreut, aber in dieser Situation konnte er sich noch nicht mal über seine telepathische Verbindung mit Lily freuen. James schickte ein Stossgebet zu den großen Zauberern, dass sie Peter während Lilys Verhör wenigstens so lange beistehen mögen, bis Sirius auch hier sein würde. Doch leider sah es nicht so aus, als würden seine Gebete erhört werden.  
„Evans, du weißt doch wie schlecht ich in Verwandlung bin. Warst nicht du es, die mich einen hoffnungslosen Fall genannt hat?", hielt Peter frech dagegen, und lehnte sich scheinbar gelassen an seinen Schrank, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er fürchterliches Herzrasen, schweißnasse Hände, und Magenschmerzen, da er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie er eine wütende Lily Evans händeln sollte.  
Sicher, er war schon des öfteren Zeuge eines ihrer berüchtigten Wutausbrüche geworden, aber diese bekam in den allermeisten Fällen Sirius oder James ab, und die wussten ganz genau, meistens zumindest, wie sie damit umzugehen hatten.

_‚Das hättest du besser bleiben lassen, Pete'_, schoss es James durch den Kopf, und sollte Recht behalten.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Pettigrew? Hast du in den all den Jahren eigentlich nichts gelernt?", donnerte Lily, und warf Peter einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

_‚Hab ich doch gesagt, dass das die falsche Antwort war'_, seufzte James, der immer noch gegen die Wirkung des Tranks ankämpfte.

„Natürlich habe ich was gelernt, Evans. Ich bin nicht so blöd, wie du denkst", entrüstete sich Peter gekränkt.  
„Ach wirklich? Und warum imitierst du dann deine Freunde, anstatt endlich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken?" giftete Lily, und baute sich drohend vor Peter auf, der immer mehr in sich zusammen sank.  
„Hör mal, Lily, ich habe dich nicht angelogen, ehrlich nicht", startete Peter einen neuen verzweifelten Versuch, um sich mehr Zeit zum nachdenken zu verschaffen.

_‚Pete, halt lieber deine Klappe. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer'_, rief James seinem Freund in Gedanken zu.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was Dumbledore dazu sagt, wenn er erfährt, dass sich ein nicht registrierter Animagus unter den Schülern befindet", änderte Lily mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln ihre Taktik, worauf Peter erschrocken auf keuchte.

_‚Evans, dass kannst du doch nicht machen'_, flehte James stumm, und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Das… das… kannst du… würdest du doch nicht wirklich machen, Evans, oder?", stotterte Peter fassungslos und rutschte langsam an seinem Schrank herunter, da ihm seine Beine den Dienst versagten.

_‚Evans, bitte, wir fliegen von der Schule, wenn Dumbledore davon Wind bekommt'_, redete James flehend, aber stumm auf Lily ein.

„Du kannst unserem Schulleiter dann auch gleich erklären, warum ihr nachts über die Ländereien schleicht, und woher Potter seine Verletzung hat", säuselte Lily, worauf Peter gequält aufstöhnte.  
„Also gut, Lily, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen…", gab Peter sich geschlagen, worauf James ein leises Stöhnen entwich, da der Trank langsam an Wirkung verlor.  
„Hier ist die Salbe und das Jod", meinte Peter, und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.  
„Wag es ja nicht wieder zu verschwinden, Pettigrew", warnte Lily den kleinsten der Marauder, bevor sie ihm die Sachen aus der Hand nahm, und zu James hinüber ging, um ihm einen neuen Verband an zulegen.  
„Wie hast du es geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden? Das ist höhere Magie", wollte Lily von Peter wissen, während sie das Jod auf James Wunde verteilte.  
„Na ja… dass war mehr ein Versehen…ein Unfall so zusagen. Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir letztes Jahr über Animagus gesprochen haben? Wir mussten doch so einen ellenlangen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, und weil ich nicht wusste, was ich schreiben sollte, habe ich in der Bibliothek nach einem geeigneten Buch gesucht und es auch gefunden…!"

_‚Was soll das werden, Pete?_', fragte sich James, und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen.

„ Das erklärt aber noch nicht, wie und warum du ein Animagus geworden bist", entgegnete Lily, zauberte nebenbei einen Waschlappen und eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser her, um James Oberkörper zu waschen.  
„Ich wollte halt auch mal etwas ganz besonderes leisten, und als ich das Buch gelesen haben, kam mir die Idee, und ich dachte mir, wenn ich das schaffe, wird mich keiner mehr für den kleinen, dummen Peter halten, und ich würde mal nicht im Schatten von James und Sirius stehen…!"

_‚Was quatsch du denn da für einen Unsinn, Wormtail? Und wer sagt, dass du in unserem Schatten stehst?'_, regte sich James auf.

Überrascht über diese Aussage blickte Lily Peter mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, wobei ihre Hand auf James Oberkörper ruhte.  
„Willst du mir jetzt etwa damit sagen, dass du es ganz alleine geschafft hast, ein Animagus zu werden?", hakte Lily zweifelnd nach.  
„Na ja, nicht ganz", gab Peter kleinlaut zu.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	6. Verräterische Mine

**Hey ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euch!**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 6**

**Verräterisches Minenspiel**

_„Nicht ganz", gab Peter kleinlaut zu_

„Aha, und was heißt das nun konkret? Mensch Peter, lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen", meckerte Lily, die ihre Neugier nur schwer verstecken konnte, worüber James still in sich hinein schmunzelte, wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie wissbegierig der Rotschopf in Wirklichkeit war.  
„Die ersten Kapitel des Buches habe ich ja noch verstanden, außer ein paar Einzelheiten, aber da habe ich halt Moony um Rat gefragt und der hat es mir dann erklärt…!"  
„Moment mal, Remus weiß demnach, dass du ein Animagus bist?", hakte Lily überrascht nach, worauf Peter nervös seine Finger knetete und überlegte, was er nun antworten sollte.  
„Nicht wirklich", log Peter, schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf und hoffte, dass sich Lily mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben würde.

_‚Oh Wormtail, Lily Evans anzulügen hat noch nie funktioniert. Früher oder später findet sie es eh heraus',_ belehrte James seinen Freund in Gedanken, da er genau wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Hat Remus denn keinen Verdacht geschöpft?", durchbrach Lily die entstandene Stille, in denen alle Anwesenden ihren Gedanken nachhingen, während sie den restlichen Verband um James Oberkörper wickelte.  
„Hm, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht so richtig. Moony meinte bloß, ich sollte vorsichtig sein, da es selbst schon ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen passiert sei, dass sie sich nur zur Hälfte zurück verwandelt haben", berichtete Peter, wofür James ihn in Gedanken lobte.  
„Hast du es nun alleine geschafft oder nicht?", wollte Lily ungeduldig wissen, da Peter immer noch nicht verraten hatte, wie ausgerechnet er es geschafft hat, ein Animagus zu werden.  
„Ehrlich gesagt nein, Lily. Ich habe es nur mit deiner Hilfe geschafft", gestand Peter leise, und spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

_‚Pete, weck keine schlafenden Hippogreife',_ stöhnte James in Gedanken laut auf, wobei ihm ein leises Seufzen entfuhr.

„Wie bitte? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?", verlangte Lily zu wissen und bedachte Peter mit einem Du- hast- ja- wohl- nicht- mehr- alle- Tassen- in- der- Kommode- Blick.  
„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an den letzten Valentinstag, Lily, wo Prongs dir so ein schönes Gedicht geschenkt hat", grinste Peter schelmisch und warf einen Blick auf James, der, wenn er gekonnt hätte, seinen Freund am liebsten zum schweigen gebracht hätte.  
Lily hingegen hob nur abwehrend die Hände und stöhnte:  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, dass war so peinlich", wobei sie James leicht in den Arm zwickte.

_‚Hey, so schlimm war das Gedicht nun auch wieder nicht, Evans',_ empörte sich James beleidigt.

„Was war an dem Gedicht denn peinlich?", wollte Peter irritiert wissen.  
„Nicht das Gedicht war peinlich, du Depp, sondern das Potter es mir vor der ganzen Schule vorlesen musste war so peinlich", erklärte Lily Augen rollend.

_‚Es gibt Menschen, die finden so etwas romantisch, Evans', _knurrte James schmollend und ärgerte sich immer noch, dass er kein Wort sagen konnte.

„Die anderen Mädchen fanden das süß und romantisch, Lily…!"

_‚Lily ist aber nicht wie die anderen, Pete. Hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen? Also lass es lieber gut sein',_ dachte James und nahm sich ganz fest vor mit Peter darüber zu reden.

„Würdest du bitte wieder auf den Punkt kommen, Pettigrew", schnappte Lily, die keine große Lust verspürte, mit einem von James Freunden über diese Aktion zu reden, holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, um James ein neues Pyjamaoberteil anzuziehen.  
„Wie gesagt, an diesem Abend warst du in der Bibliothek…,"  
‚Ja, um Ruhe vor Potter zu haben', dachte Lily leise in sich hinein seufzend und musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um James für diese Aktion nicht zu lynchen.  
„und hast gelernt. Ich habe dich dann gefragt, ob du mir bei zwei Verwandlungszauber helfen würdest, da ich weder Prongs, Moony, noch Padfood finden konnte", erzählte Peter weiter, vermied es allerdings, Lily direkt anzusehen, aus Sorge, sie könnte seine Schwindelei bemerken.  
„Moment mal, ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass Brian Wood, der dir damals Nachhilfe gegeben hat, dir diese Verwandlungszauber zum üben aufgeben hat", warf Lily nachdenklich ein, und betrachtete Peter misstrauisch.  
„Ich weiß, aber wenn ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, hättest du mich ausgelacht und mir kein Wort geglaubt. Außerdem warst du noch so wütend auf Prongs, das du gar nicht richtig hingeschaut hast, nur um mich schnell wieder los zu werden", entgegnete Peter, stolz darauf, dass Lily bis jetzt, wie er glaubte, noch keinen Verdacht geschöpft hat.

_‚Pete, dass ist genial. Evans wird sich hüten, dir zu widersprechen'_, beglückwünschte James seinen Freund zu diesem genialen Einfall und klopfte ihm gedanklich auf die Schulter.

Lily gab sich auch vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Hätte sie allerdings gewusst, dass James und Sirius, versteckt unter James Tarnumhang, ebenfalls in der Bibliothek waren, und jede ihrer Bewegung genaustens verfolgten, wäre sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht so ruhig auf James Bett sitzen geblieben.  
„Mit anderen Worten, Lily, du warst diejenige die mir geholfen hat ein Animagus zu werden", grinste Peter und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

_‚Ja, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Evans'_, schloss sich James an und versuchte sich Lilys momentanen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen, als mit einem Mal die Schlafsaaltür aufflog, und ein schlecht gelaunter und völlig ausgelaugter Sirius Black ins Zimmer stampfte.

„Wormtail, ist Prongs endlich mal wieder aufge…? Evans, was machst du denn hier?", verlangte Sirius besorgt skeptisch zu wissen, als er Lily auf James Bett sitzend entdeckte.  
„Oh, ich habe lediglich den Verband bei ihm erneuert", antwortete Lily und deutete auf James,  
„und Peter versucht mir gerade zu erklären, wie erst eine Ratte und anschließend er hoch in die Mädchenschlafsäle gekommen ist", flötete Lily, und schaute überrascht, als Sirius sie panisch und mit großen Augen ansah.  
Völlig entsetzt stand Sirius da, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, worauf sich Lilys Augen langsam zu Schlitzen verengten.

_‚Pad, du hast ein ganz schlechtes Timing. Wir hatten bis eben alles unter Kontrolle, aber jetzt... ',_ schoss es James durch den Kopf, als keiner ein Wort sagte.

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, weiß du also, dass Peter ein Animagus ist, richtig?", fragte Lily ruhig, zu ruhig für James Geschmack.  
Sirius der nach immer starr vor entsetzten dort stand, bemerkte nicht, wie Peter panisch den Kopf schüttelte und wild mit den Händen gestikulierte, damit er jetzt bloß nichts falsches sagt, doch das musste Sirius auch nicht, da Lily schon eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Pettigrew? Von wegen, deine Freunde wissen nichts davon, das du ein Animagus bist? Streite es jetzt bloß nicht ab, ich sehe es Black doch ganz genau an, dass er es wusste. Und wag es ja nicht, wieder zu verschwinden", herrschte Lily den kleinsten der Marauder wütend an, wobei dieser ängstlich den Kopf einzog.

_‚So viel zu deinem genialen Einfall, Wormtail',_ dachte James wütend und hätte Sirius am liebsten in die nächste Woche gehext.

„Bist du auch so in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen? In deiner Animagusgestalt?", brüllte Lily den immer noch sprachlosen Sirius an.  
„Hör mal Lily, es gibt...", nahm Peter seinen letzten Mut zusammen, wurde aber durch eine energischen Handbewegung von Lily zum schweigen gebracht.  
„Deine Märchenstunde ist für heute beendet, Pettigrew", donnerte Lily und schaute Sirius eindringlich an, dem die Panik immer noch im Gesicht geschrieben stand, allerdings lag das nicht daran, dass Peter, wie Sirius glaubte, Lily ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte, sondern weil er an Remus und dessen kleines pelziges Problem dachte, wie James es immer liebevoll nannte.  
„Was Peter dir eigentlich sagen wollte, Evans, ist, dass wir einen Trick gefunden haben, um in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu gelangen", versuchte Sirius zu retten, was zu retten war, doch ein Blick in Lilys Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass sie ihm kein Wort glauben würde, worauf er laut aufseufzte.

_‚Sie wird dir nicht glauben, Pad. Lass dir was anderes einfallen',_ munterte James seinen besten Freund auf, und schaffte es endlich seine linke Hand zu bewegen.  
_‚Der Trank verliert seine Wirkung. Hoffentlich bemerkt Evans es nicht, sonst flößt sie mir neuen ein'_, jubelte James in Gedanken, hütete sich aber vorerst davor, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Das ist aber die Wahrheit, Lily. Du musst uns das einfach glauben", bestätigte Peter Sirius Aussage, und sah Lily flehendlich an.  
„Ich muss gar nichts, Pettigrew, merk dir das, außerdem haben es schon viele Jungs vor euch versucht und sind kläglich gescheitert", rief Lily immer noch wütend, wobei ihre Augen zornig funkelten.  
„Du kannst es glauben oder nicht, Evans, dass ist mir so was von egal und nun beantwortete endlich meine Frage! Was machst du in unserem Schlafsaal?", donnerte Sirius in der selben Lautstärke wie Lily zurück, nachdem er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte und seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte.  
„Du solltest Madame Pomfrey mal einen Besuch abstatten, damit sie deine Schwerhörigkeit behandeln kann, Black", keifte Lily und sprang von James Bett auf, doch Sirius ließ sich keineswegs von Lilys Wutausbruch einschüchtern.  
„Wir hätten Prongs Verband auch selbst wechseln können, Evans, oder glaubst du nur du wärst in der Lage, dich um ihn zu kümmern", redete sich Sirius immer mehr in Rage und baute sich dabei zu seiner vollen Größe vor Lily auf.

_‚Natürlich könnt ihr das auch, aber ich muss zugeben, dass Evans Hände zarter als deine sind. Außerdem wäre es besser, du würdest Evans beruhigen, anstatt sie noch wütender zu machen, oder willst du, dass es der ganze Turm erfährt'_, gab James Sirius Ratschläge und versuchte sich etwas auf die Seite zu drehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Brust jagte, sodass er kaum noch Luft bekam und laut aufstöhnte.

Ohne weiter auf Sirius Worte einzugehen, drehte sich Lily alarmiert um, packte James bei den Schultern und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt wieder auf den Rücken zurück.  
„Mach doch einmal das, was ich dir sage, Potter", seufzte Lily ruhig, fast schon mit sanfter Stimme und strich James seine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Ein Blick auf die kleine Flasche, die auf James Nachtschrank stand, zeigte ihr, dass der Inhalt nicht reichen würde.  
„Kann einer von euch mal eine neue Flasche aus meinem Nachtschrank holen?", wandte sich Lily an die beiden Marauder, die sie mit besorgtem Blick ansahen.  
Peter und Sirius wechselten einen schnellen Blick, dann nickte Sirius dem Kleineren zu, worauf dieser sich augenblicklich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte und lautlos verschwand.  
„Pass auf, dass Taranee dich nicht wieder so zu Gesicht bekomm Pettigrew, und beeil dich", rief Lily ihm noch nach.  
„Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Prongs heute Abend wieder fit sein würde?", zischte Sirius und beugte sich zu James herunter.  
„Wäre er auch, wenn du das getan hättest, was ich dir gesagt habe", schnappte Lily und hielt James noch immer in die Kissen gedrückt.  
„Prongs ist mein bester Freund, Evans. Ich werde ihn nicht einfach so ans Bett fesseln, nur weil du es sagst", ereiferte sich Sirius und bedachte Lily mit einem finsteren Blick.  
„Nicht weil ich es sage, Black, sondern weil es deinem besten Freund eine Menge Schmerzen erspart hätte", konterte Lily und konnte darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.  
„Wie bitte? Jetzt soll es also meine Schuld sein, dass Prongs leidet?", brauste Sirius wütend auf.  
„Ja und nein, die eigentlich Verletzung hat er nicht von dir, aber die momentanen Schmerzen kommen von deiner falsch verstanden Freundschaft", klärte Lily Sirius auf.  
„Ach ja? Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen, hä? Bist du etwa ein Heiler?", giftete Sirius.  
„Dein Freund hier kämpft gegen die Wirkung des Tranks an, und versucht sich ständig aufzurichten, was er nicht könnte, wenn du ihn ans Bett gebunden hättest! Wäre Potter nämlich ruhig in seinem Bett liegen geblieben, dann könnte er jetzt auch schon wieder aufstehen", informierte Lily dem leicht skeptisch dreinblickenden Sirius, legte eine Hand auf James Wange und die andere ruhte auf seinem Oberkörper.  
„Evans…", begann Sirius, hielt aber inne, als er sah, wie Lily behutsam James Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte und beruhigend auf ihn ein sprach.  
„Schhhh, ganz ruhig. Peter wird gleich zurück sein und dann geht es dir schnell wieder besser. Atme langsam ein und ruhig wieder aus. So ist es gut", redete Lily leise auf den immer wieder nach Luft schnappenden jungen Mann ein, der ihr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, nur zunicken konnte.  
Sirius zerriss es fast das Herz seinen besten Freund so zu sehen, und er fragte sich, ob Lily vielleicht doch Recht hatte, und er wirklich mit Schuld an James momentanem Zustand sei. Nachdenklich beobachtete er Lily, wie sie immer noch mit leiser Stimme auf James einredete, und wie dieser sich langsam entspannte.  
„Warum bist du auf einmal so nett zu Prongs? Sonst brüllst du ihn doch auch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an, warum jetzt nicht?", sprach Sirius seine Gedanken laut aus, und sah Lily fragend an.  
„Weil ich mich, im Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht an Wehrlose vergreife", war ihre simple Antwort, ohne den Augenkontakt mit James zu unterbrechen.  
Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund, um Lily zu antworten, als Peter leicht keuchend neben ihnen stand und Lily die Phiole reichte.  
„Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber deine Freundin Grace war in eurem Schlafsaal", entschuldigte sich Peter, während Lily das Fläschchen entkorkte und es James zwischen die Lippen drückte.  
„Hat sie dich gesehen?", wollte sie wissen, beobachtete aber genau, ob James den Inhalt der Phiole auch wirklich herunterschluckte.  
„Nein, ich konnte mich gerade noch unter deinem Bett verstecken", grinste Peter verlegen, wofür er sich einen tadelnden Blick von Lily einfing.  
„Das hier hätten wir ihm ersparen können. Wenn euch wirklich soviel an Potter liegt wie ihr behauptet, dann überlegt demnächst zweimal, ob ihr auf das hören wollt, was ich euch sage, okay?", wandte sich Lily an Peter und Sirius und sah die beiden Marauder, während sie sich von James Bett erhob, eindringlich an.  
„Zweifelst du etwa an unsere Freundschaft zu Prongs?", regte sich Sirius auf, doch Lily blieb ihm vorerst ihre Antwort schuldig, da sich Remus, müde, blass und sichtlich von seiner letzten Verwandlung gezeichnet, in den Schlafsaal schleppte.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	7. Furchtbare Gedanken

**Hey ihr Lieben 'knuddel'**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euch 'zwinker'**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 7**

**Furchtbare Gedanken**

Remus ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.  
‚Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht', schoss es dem Werwolf durch den Kopf, als er die rothaarige Hexe bemerkte.  
„Lily, was machst du in unserem Schlafsaal?", fragte Remus vorsichtig, mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Sie hat uns geholfen", antwortete Peter für diese, worauf Sirius die Augen verdrehte.  
„Wobei hat Lily euch geholfen?", verlangte Remus zu wissen, als er den vierten der Marauder in dessen Bett entdeckte.  
„Prongs! Was… was ist mit ihm? Ist er verletzt?", krächzte Remus, und ein schlimmer Verdacht keimte in ihm auf.  
„Keine Sorge, Remus, er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen", entgegnete Lily, die bis jetzt ungewöhnlich still gewesen war, wie Sirius Stirn runzelnd feststellte.  
„Wann hat Prongs sich verletzt?", fragte Remus leise nach.  
„Letzte Nacht", antwortete Lily und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Sirius, den die Rothaarige jedoch nicht sah, da sie ihr Augenmerk auf Remus gerichtet hatte.  
„Dann habe ich Prongs verletzt! Es ist meine Schuld, dass es ihm schlecht geht. Was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe…", flüsterte Remus mit erstickter Stimme und ging mit wackeligen Knien auf James' Bett zu.  
„Hör auf, Moony, es ist nicht deine Schuld", zischte Sirius dem Werwolf leise, aber eindringlich zu, damit dieser sich daran erinnerte, dass Lily sich noch immer im Schlafsaal befand.  
„Natürlich ist es meine Schuld, Pad. Ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen. Ich bin und bleibe ein Monster", rief Remus, der nun noch blasser, wie Lily fand, als vorher war.  
„Moony, sei jetzt endlich still! Evans hat doch gesagt, dass es Prongs bald besser gehen wird", startete Sirius einen neuen verzweifelten Versuch, damit Remus in Lilys Beisein nichts von seinem Geheimnis preisgab.  
„Habe… habe ich ihn gebissen?"  
„Sei endlich still, verstanden? Wir sind nicht alleine hier, also pass auf was du sagst", redete Sirius verzweifelt auf den völlig aufgelösten und am ganzen Körper zitternden Remus ein, doch seine Worte schienen den jungen Mann nicht zu erreichen.  
„Ich habe keine Bissspuren gesehen", sagte Lily, was allerdings keiner der Jungs verstanden hatte, da Remus im selbem Moment laut aufschluchzte.

‚Also waren sie doch mit Remus zusammen, wie ich es vermutet habe', dachte Lily und ging auf Remus zu.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Prongs. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Pad, was, wenn ich Prongs gebissen habe? Dann…dann", stammelte Remus, der seine Stimme kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Moony, jetzt hör endlich auf! Evans steht direkt neben dir", rief Sirius leicht panisch, und hielt Remus Kopf so, dass dieser ihn ansehen musste.  
„Padfood, was wenn James wegen mir auch ein W…?",  
„Moony", herrschte Sirius seinen Freund laut an, und Lily bemerkte, wie Sirius leicht zu zitternd begann.  
„Sie weiß es", sagte Remus mit tonloser Stimme.  
„Was?"  
„Sie weiß es. Lily weiß schon lange, dass ich ein Monster bin", wiederholte Remus, worauf Lily und Sirius hörbar die Luft einzogen und Peter laut aufkeuchte.  
„Du bist kein Monster", riefen Lily, Peter und Sirius uniso, wobei Sirius seiner Mitschülerin einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf, den diese nicht deuten konnte.

‚Was, wenn Moony Recht hat und er Prongs wirklich gebissen hat?', überlegte Sirius und Panik machte sich in ihm breit, da er bis eben diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte.  
‚Wie wird Prongs reagieren und was werden Mortimer und Gulia dazu sagen, wenn ihr Sohn wirklich von Moony gebissen wurde?', schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, hatte aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Prongs würde hier nicht liegen, wenn ich ihn nicht verletzt hätte, oder etwa nicht? Also bin ich doch schuld", rief Remus mit bebender Stimme und drehte sich zu Lily, die bei seinem Anblick heftig erschrak.  
‚Er sieht um Jahre gealtert aus', dachte das Mädchen fassungslos und ging wie in Zeitlupe in die Hocke, sodass sie nun mit Remus auf Augenhöhe war.  
„Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal wieder, Remus, okay? Ich habe James Verletzung verbunden und kann dir versichern, dass du ihn nicht gebissen hast", erklärte Lily ruhig und sah den jungen Mann vor ihr fest in die Augen.  
„Was für Verletzungen hat James genau?", verlangte Remus zu wissen.  
„Du wolltest wohl ein bisschen mit ihm kuscheln und hast etwas zu fest zugepackt", umschrieb Lily James eigentliche Verletzung, worauf Remus bitter auflachte.  
„Du wolltest wohl eher sagen, ich habe seinen Körper mit meinen Klauen aufgeschlitzt", sagte Remus sarkastisch.  
„Nein, wollte ich nicht, da er wirklich nur eine offene Wunde hat", entgegnete Lily und hielt Remus durchdringenden Blick dabei stand.  
„Ach ja, und warum ist Prongs dann bewusstlos?", zischte Remus, da ihm aufgefallen war, dass James, trotz des ganzen Lärms um ihn herum sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte.  
„Er ist nicht bewusstlos", antwortete Peter und sah fragend zu Lily, die leicht, zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf nickte.  
„Prongs hat sich, seit ich hier bin, nicht einmal bewegt, und wach geworden ist er auch nicht", platzte es aufgebracht aus Remus heraus.  
„Es stimmt aber was Pettigrew sagt. James hat nur kurz das Bewusstsein verloren und das war letzte Nacht auf den Ländereien", stellte Lily klar.  
„Und warum wird er trotz des Lärms nicht wach? Hast du dafür auch eine Erklärung, Evans?", herrschte Remus Lily ungehalten an.  
„Ja, habe ich Lupin! Dein Freund hier bekommt nichts mit, weil ich ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben habe", brüllte Lily nun zurück.  
„Moment mal, sagtest du nicht, du hättest Prongs ein Schmerzmittel gegeben?", wollte Sirius nun misstrauisch wissen und hielt Lilys Arm fest.  
„Habe ich auch. Ich habe dem Schmerzmittel ein leichtes Schlafmittel untergemischt, damit euer Freund hier sich nicht zu viel bewegt, und die Wunde heilen kann", erklärte Lily und schüttelte Sirius Hand von ihrem Arm.  
„Kann ich sie sehen? Die Wunde, meine ich", fragte Remus, der sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte, dass James keine Bissspuren hatte.  
Lily und Sirius wechselten einen raschen Blick und verstanden sich das erste Mal auch ohne Worte.  
Langsam stand Lily aus der Hocke auf, während Sirius Peter zu verstehen gab, ihm zu helfen. Vorsichtig ließen sie James in der Luft schweben, während Lily mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs den Verband abwickelte.  
Remus besah sich James Wunde auch sehr genau und stellte etwas erleichtert fest, dass es wirklich keine Bissabdrücke gab.  
„Die Wunde ist sehr tief", meinte Sirius überrascht, da er sie ja auch zum ersten Mal sah.  
„Was ist das für ein braunes Zeug auf seinem Oberkörper?", wollte Remus wissen.  
„Jod. Ich habe die Wunde damit desinfiziert. Wenn Potter Glück hat, wird er nur eine kleine Narbe zurück behalten", antwortete Lily, worauf Remus sie ungläubig ansah.  
„Du hast Prongs mit Jod behandelt? Warum das denn? Im Krankenflügel gibt es doch Heilkräuter für so was", meinte Remus nachdenklich.  
„Ja, im Krankenflügel, aber Black wollte ja nicht, dass wir Potter dahin bringen", erklärte Lily Augen rollend.  
„Aha, und du hattest das Jod in einer deiner Taschen, oder was?"  
„Nee, dass habe ich aus Evans Haus geholt", entgegnete nun Sirius und hielt sich leise stöhnend die linke Seite.  
„Was? Wollt ihr mir jetzt damit sagen, dass du Hogwarts verlassen hast, nur um Jod aus Lilys Elternhaus zu holen, anstatt in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, wo es Massen an Heilsalben und Kräuter gibt?", verlangte Remus skeptisch zu wissen und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, wobei ihm nicht verborgen blieb, dass Lily nervös ihre Finger zu kneten begann.  
„Ich weiß, aber die Gefahr von Pomfrey erwischt zu werden, war einfach zu groß, da war ein Besuch in Evans Elternhaus sicherer", meinte Sirius ironisch, während Lily James Oberkörper wieder verband.  
Verwundert schaute Remus zwischen Lily und Sirius hin und her, sagte vorerst aber nichts mehr dazu.  
„Lily, kann… kann ich Prongs irgendwie helfen, damit es ihm bald wieder besser geht", fragte Remus mit einem Mal leise, der über Sirius Worte immer noch nur den Kopf schütteln konnte, während die anderen beiden Marauder James wieder behutsam auf dessen Bett legten.  
Lily ließ sich etwas Zeit mit der Antwort und hing, ebenso wie Sirius, ihren Gedanken nach.  
„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig sehe, dann hat Potter seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen und getrunken, Remus. Es wäre also gut, wenn du in die Küche gehen würdest, um die Hauselfen zu bitten, ihm eine kräftige Brühe zuzubereiten", antwortete Lily mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht, da sie genau wusste, wie unausstehlich James Potter Brühe fand.  
„Prongs mag…", warf Sirius ein, wurde aber mit einer Handbewegung von Remus zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Ich werde gleich in die Küche gehen, Lily. Kann ich sonst noch etwas machen?", versprach Remus und schenkte Lily einen dankbaren Blick.  
„Hm, eigentlich nicht, außer darauf zu achten, dass Potter sich nicht zuviel bewegt, ihm alle drei Stunden diesen Trank einzuflössen und darauf bestehen, dass er die Brühe löffelt ", entgegnete Lily und zog James Bettdecke über ihn.  
„Alle drei Stunden? Wann sollen wir denn schlafen?", stöhnte Peter gequält auf, der seine Augen vor Müdigkeit kaum noch aufhalten konnte.  
„Ich mach das schon, legt du dich ruhig hin, Wormtail", versicherte Remus schnell, als er Lilys ungläubiges Gesicht sah.  
„Du könntest aber auch noch etwas Ruhe und Schlaf gebrauchen, Remus", meinte Lily und warf Peter einen bösen Blick zu, worauf dieser entschuldigend die Schulter zuckte.  
„Vielleicht können wir uns ja abwechselnd um Prongs kümmern, dann müssen nicht alle wach bleiben", schlug Peter zaghaft vor, vermied es allerdings Sirius und Remus dabei anzusehen.  
„Ich bleibe bei Prongs, geh du ruhig schlafen, Pete. Evans, ist da schon wieder ein Schlafmittel drin?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen, zeigte dabei auf die Phiolen auf James Nachtschrank, und sah Lily misstrauisch an.  
„Nein, dass Schlafmittel ist alle. Es muss jetzt auch ohne gehen. Das hier ist nur noch ein leichtes Heilmittel, welches Potter aber unbedingt alle drei Stunden einnehmen muss", antwortete Lily eindringlich und schaute die drei Jungs einem nach dem anderen scharf an, bevor sie Richtung Tür ging.  
„Und was ist mit dem Verband? Muss der auch gewechselt werden?", fragte Peter vorsichtig nach.  
„Nein, eigentlich reicht es, wenn der Verband morgen erneuert wird", antwortete Lily und wunderte sich einmal mehr über Peter.  
‚Das Pettigrew überhaupt danach fragt', dachte Lily und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Evans, wo willst du hin?", rief Sirius, als Lily nur noch einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt war.  
„Es geht dich zwar nichts an Black, aber ich gehe in meinen Schlafsaal und werde meine Zaubertränkehausaufgaben machen. Anschließend werde ich mir die Mühe machen nachzulesen, ob für Potter die Gefahr besteht ein Werwolf zu werden, wenn etwas von Remus Speichel in die Wunde gelangt ist", antwortete Lily leise, worauf die drei Marauder ziemlich blass wurden und laut aufkeuchten.  
„Was? Aber Prongs… ich meine…", stammelte Remus und sah panisch zwischen Sirius und Peter hin und her, die bei Lilys Worten laut aufkeuchten.  
Sirius Gedanken überschlugen sich und nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schaute besorgt zu James, der von alledem nichts mitbekam und nichts ahnend in seinem Bett lag und schlief.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen, und ihr beide versucht euch daran zu erinnern, ob Potter auch ein Animagus ist und wenn er einer ist, ob Remus ihn in seiner menschlichen oder Animagus Gestalt verletzt hat. Und du, Remus, vergiss nicht, die Brühe aus der Küche zu holen, damit euer Freund nicht auch noch Bauchschmerzen bekommt, weil er am verhungern ist", erinnerte Lily die drei Jungs und verließ, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte den Schlafsaal.  
So sah die Rothaarige auch nicht, dass sie drei völlig geschockte junge Männer zurück ließ, die ihr fassungslos hinterher starrten.

Nachdenklich ging Lily die Treppen herunter, und obwohl James sie ständig mit der Frage nach einem Date nervte und sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, wünschte sie ihm dennoch nicht Remus Schicksal teilen zu müssen und einmal im Monat selbst zum Werwolf zu werden.  
‚Warum müssen sie sich auch immer in Gefahr bringen?', seufzte Lily leise und entschied sich zuerst in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um das Buch über Werwölfe zu holen.  
‚Zaubertränke mach ich dann später', dachte Lily und schlich leise durch die leeren Gänge, da sie davon ausging, dass schon Sperrstunde war, und sie zu dieser Uhrzeit eigentlich nicht mehr hier sein durfte.  
‚Das ist alles Potters Schuld', grummelte der Rotschopf vor sich hin und schlüpfte lautlos in die Bibliothek, die, wie Lily feststellte, gar nicht leer war.  
‚Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Warum sitzen die hier noch alle, es ist doch bestimmt schon nach zehn', überlegte Lily Stirn runzelnd und ging zielstrebig auf die Reihen zu, wo sich die Bücher über „Magische Geschöpfte" befanden.  
Das es sich bei den Schülern allesamt um Siebtklässler, die eine Sondererlaubnis von Dumbledore hatten, handelte, damit sie sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten konnten, registrierte Lily zu dieser späten Stunde gar nicht.  
‚Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein', murrte Lily und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die teilweise verstaubten Buchrücken, als sie endlich, fast am Ende der Reihe, dass gesuchte Buch gefunden hatte.  
‚Da ist es ja', seufzte Lily innerlich, zog das doch ziemliche schwere Buch aus dem Regal und steuerte einen kleinen Tisch unter einem der Fenster an, ohne weiter auf die anderen Schüler in der Bibliothek zu achten.  
Äußerst konzentriert wanderten Lilys Augen über das Inhaltsverzeichnis, tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf das von ihr gesuchte Kapitel und schlug schnell die gewünschte Seite auf.  
‚Uff, ist das lang', stöhnte Lily leise auf, als sie die Seitenanzahl des Kapitel sah.  
„Eigentlich könnten das auch Potters Freunde machen", grummelte Lily leise vor sich hin, war aber Sekunden später schon völlig in dem Kapitel vertief, sodass sie heftig erschrak, als sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
„Lily, was machst du denn noch hier? Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht", flüsterte Grace leise, da sie nicht darauf erpicht war Madame Price Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, da sie schon des Öfteren von ihr ermahnt wurde.  
„Frag lieber nicht", seufzte Lily, um sich eine gute Ausrede für ihre Freundin einfallen zu lassen.  
„Ich frage aber, also, was liest du da und seit wann bist du überhaupt hier? Ich war schon kurz nach dem Abendessen hier, und habe nach dir gesucht, aber da warst du nicht hier", sagte Grace und sah ihre Freundin herausfordernd an.  
„Heute ist Mittwoch, da gebe ich Philine Cavendish doch Nachhilfe. Schon vergessen?", antwortete Lily mit einem schlechten Gewissen, da die Nachhilfestunde heute ausgefallen war, weil Philine sich beim Quiddichtraining den Arm verstaucht hatte.  
„Philine? Ich dachte immer, du gibst Eugene Spencer Nachhilfe", hakte Grace irritiert nach.  
„Eugene gebe ich donnerstags Nachhilfe und Philine mittwochs und alle zwei Wochen auch montags, da sie doch kurz vor ihren ZAG Prüfungen steht", entgegnete Lily, was ja noch nicht mal die Unwahrheit war.  
„Ach so! Steigst du eigentlich noch durch deine vielen Termine und Verpflichtungen durch, Lily", stöhnte Grace und verdrehte dabei ihre Augen.  
„Komm, so viele sind es nun auch wieder nicht. Jetzt aber mal was anderes, wie hieß denn deine Verpflichtung heute Abend, hm?", neckte Lily ihre Freundin, die auch sogleich leicht rosa Wangen bekam.  
„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt, nicht wovon du sprichst", meinte Grace nur, konnte ihre Verlegenheit aber nur schwer verbergen.  
„Na, der mit den braunen Haaren! Wie hieß er doch gleich… Charles… Edward….nein warte, ich hab's, er hieß…!"  
„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du überhaupt redest. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gelernt", fiel Grace ihrer Freundin ins Wort und betrachtete eingehend ihre Finger.  
„Ach, wirklich? Dann frage ich mich gerade, was du wohl gelernt hast, und woher dieser große Fleck an deinem Hals kommt", grinste Lily Grace süffisant an, worauf diese erschrocken aufkeuchte.  
„Was? Das.. ich habe ihm doch extra… wie konnte…", wimmerte Grace und legte blitzschnell ihre Hände an den Hals, als sie Lilys leises Lachen vernahm.  
„Oh, du kleine Schlange, dass zahle ich dir irgendwann mal heim", zischte Grace mit funkelnden Augen, stimmte aber nach ein paar Sekunden in Lilys Lachen mit ein.  
„Und wie ist dein neuer Verehrer so?", fragte Lily und sah Grace erwartungsvoll dabei an, worauf diese wissend in sich hinein grinste.  
Es gab nur sehr wenig Menschen in Hogwarts die wussten, wie neugierig Lily Evans in Wirklichkeit war, was daran lag, dass sie ihre Neugier bis jetzt immer sehr gut verbergen konnte.  
„Hm, er ist ganz okay", entgegnete Grace schulterzuckend und deutete auf das Buch, welches vor Lily auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Was liest du da eigentlich? Wir haben das Thema Werwölfe doch schon lange abgeschlossen", wollte Grace nun wissen, und blickte Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ja, wir schon, aber Philine leider nicht", seufzte Lily und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Sie will immer alles ganz genau wissen und bei meinem Glück wird sie von mir wissen wollen, ob man auch ein Werwolf wird, wenn sein Speichel zum Beispiel in eine offene Wunde gelangt", stöhnte Lily gequält auf.  
„Und, kann man dadurch einer werden?", wollte Grace wissen und blickte Lily fragend an, worauf diese den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, kann man nicht. Man muss schon gebissen worden sein", entgegnete Lily, und sah der Ratte nach, die es nach Lilys letztem Satz sehr eilig hatte, aus der Bibliothek zu kommen.

Während Grace Lily davon überzeugte, endlich Schluss für heute zu machen und mit ihr in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen, berichtete Peter, Sirius, Remus und James, der zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht war, was Lily gesagt hat.  
„Und sie hat wirklich gesagt, man muss gebissen worden sein, um selbst ein Werwolf zu werden", hakte Sirius vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach.  
„Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich nicht zugehört, als wir dieses Thema im letzten Schuljahr durchgekaut haben? Moony, nimm' endlich dieses Zeug weg, schon alleine vom Geruch wird mir schlecht", motzte James und schob unwirsch Remus Hand, in der er die Suppentasse mit der Brühe hielt, von sich.  
„Du sollst ja auch nicht daran riechen, sondern trinken", hielt Remus dagegen und schob James, als dieser gerade den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, den Löffel in den Mund, worauf dieser ihm einen wütenden Blick zu warf.  
Allerdings wirkte der Schlaftrank noch, sodass James Remus, obwohl dieser selbst noch sehr mitgenommen und schwach von seiner letzten Verwandlung war, nicht viel entgegensetzen konnte und somit gezwungener maßen die Brühe löffeln musste.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	8. Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Fe

**Hey ihr Liebenknuff**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapzwinker**

**Chap 8**

**Wer solche Freunde hat, braucht keine Feinde**

Nachdem Frühstück verabschiedete sich Lily von ihren Freundinnen, die nun zum Wahrsageunterricht mussten.  
„Ehrlich Mädels, ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ihr euch diesen Hokuspokus noch immer antut", meinte Lily kopfschüttelnd.  
Die rothaarige Hexe hatte Wahrsagen nach dem fünften Schuljahr abgewählt, da es in ihren Augen „vertrödelte Zeit" war, die man besser nutzen konnte.  
„Du kannst nur nichts damit anfangen, weil du eine Muggelgeborene bist", neckte Grace Lily, und zwinkerte ihr vergnügt dabei zu.  
„Richtig, wie konnte ich diese kleine, dennoch sehr wichtige Tatsache nur vergessen?", lachte Lily und zog Grace in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
„Dann lernt mal schön, ihr zwei Hübschen", grinste sie Andrea und Grace, halb spöttisch halb mitleidig an, bevor sie sie Richtung Astronomieturm schob.  
Lily schlenderte langsam in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie es sich in ihrem Lieblingssessel, welcher direkt unter einem der Fenster stand, mit einem Buch und einer Kanne Kaffee gemütlich machen wollte.  
‚Endlich habe ich den Gemeinschaftsraum mal ganz für mich alleine! Was für eine himmlische Ruhe', jubilierte Lily in Gedanken, und ließ sich glücklich vor sich hin lächelnd in ihren Sessel fallen.  
„Accio, Buch der heilenden Hände", sagte Lily leise aber deutlich, worauf Sekunden später, das gewünschte Buch in Lilys Hände segelte.  
Anschließend zauberte sich Lily noch eine Kanne mit dampfendem Kaffee und eine Tasse herbei, und kuschelte sich entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr, in den Sessel. Sanft vor sich hin lächelnd, in der einen Hand die Tasse mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk, in der anderen Hand ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie die Seiten des Buches, welches ihr Grace zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, umblätterte, vergaß Lily schnell alles um sich herum.  
Die Stille, welche im Gemeinschaftsraum bis dahin herrschte, wurde nur durch ein paar leise gemurmelte „Ach, so geht das!", oder „Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht", von Lily unterbrochen.

Das Knarren des Treppengeländers, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen ließ Lily allerdings wenig später alarmiert von ihrem Buch aufsehen.  
‚Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein', schoss es der Rothaarigen durch den Kopf, sprang aus ihrem Sessel und eilte auf den Treppenaufgang zu den Jungenschlafsälen zu.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du hier unten, Potter? Du sollst doch in deinem Bett bleiben", fuhr Lily James ungehalten an.  
„Ich war lange genug im Bett, außerdem will ich mal wieder mit jemandem reden, Evans", ächzte James, der sich nur mit viel Mühe aufrecht halten konnte, sodass Lily instinktiv einen Schritt auf James zuging, um ihn zu stützen und zurück in seinen Schlafsaal zu bringen.  
„Das ist die falsche Richtung, von da komme ich nämlich gerade", meinte James mit einem schwachen Grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass Lily wieder mit ihm nach oben gehen wollte.  
„Stimmt, und du wirst jetzt auch genau dorthin wieder zurückgehen, wo du her gekommen bist", antwortete Lily, legte eine Hand auf James Oberkörper, damit er aufrecht stehen bzw. gehen konnte, und drehte ihn anschließend vorsichtig um, sodass er die Treppen hochsteigen konnte.  
„Oh nein, Evans, keine Chance, ich werde mich nicht wieder ins Bett legen und darauf warten, dass irgendjemand hoch kommt, damit ich nicht mehr so alleine bin, um mit mir zu reden", brauste James auf, drehte sich entschlossen um, und wankte die letzte Stufe hinunter, wo er erst einmal tief Luft holen musste, da ihm mit einem Mal schwindelig wurde.  
„Aha, wie konnte ich nur glauben, du wärst schon groß und bräuchtest keinen Babysitter mehr", antwortete Lily darauf nur gelassen, merkte aber schnell, dass sie mit Sarkasmus hier nicht weiterkam.  
„Ich brauche auch keinen Babysitter, Evans, wirst schon sehen, dass schaffe ich auch alleine", presste James durch zusammen gebissene Zähne hindurch, ohne sich umzudrehen, damit Lily nicht sehen konnte, dass er nur sehr schwer Luft bekam, was ihr aber keinesfalls verborgen blieb.  
Lily holte erstmal tief Luft, um ihre aufkommende Wut herunter zu schlucken und schüttelte, über soviel Unvernunft, nur den Kopf.  
‚Das ist ja mal wieder so typisch für dich, Potter. Ich kann alles, ich weiß alles besser und lasse mir auch von niemandem etwas sagen", dachte Lily zornig und sah, wie James versuchte langsam Richtung Portraitloch zu gehen.  
„Ich schwöre bei Dumbledores Bart, Potter, wenn du nicht sofort deinen Hintern zurück in dein Bett bewegst, werde ich Pomfrey informieren und dann kannst du ihr erklären, warum du anstatt Anzeichen einer Allergie, wie Pettigrew allen erzählt hat, auf deinem Körper eine lange tiefe, noch nicht ausgeheilte Wunde hast", sagte Lily ungewöhnlich sanft, was James mitten in der Bewegung inne halten ließ.  
Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte er Lily entsetzt an, doch ihr entschlossener Blick und ihre Gelassenheit zeigten ihm ganz deutlich, dass sie es absolut ernst meinte.  
„Das ist mir egal, Evans, ich habe Hunger und werde zuerst in die Küche gehen, um mir was zu essen zu holen", antwortete James trotzig und wie zur Bestätigung, machte sich in diesem Augenblick sein Magen lautstark bemerkbar.  
„Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, der Zweitbeste unseres Jahrgangs zu werden, hm? Bist ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage, dir etwas Essbares zu besorgen", sagte Lily immer noch völlig ruhig und gelassen.  
„Natürlich kann ich mir etwas zu Essen besorgen! Darum gehe ich ja jetzt auch in die Küche", rief James empört, und drehte sich wieder Richtung Portraitloch.  
„Das glaubst aber auch nur du, und jetzt Marsch zurück in deinen Schlafsaal", befahl Lily, worauf James frustriert aufstöhnte, da ihm klar wurde, dass Lily es vollkommen ernst meinte.  
„Nur damit du es weißt, du bist Schuld, wenn ich verhungere, Evans", murrte James, als er langsam die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal herauf ging, was Lily allerdings nur ein leichtes Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte.  
„Hat Remus dir denn gestern Abend nichts zu essen gebracht?", fragte Lily scheinheilig, kannte sie die Antwort doch ganz genau.  
„Nein, hat er nicht", stieß James angewidert heraus, als er an die Brühe dachte.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht", antwortete Lily ruhig, der es sichtlich Spaß machte, James zu necken.  
„Ich hatte ihn extra gebeten, dir eine Brühe zu besorgen", meinte Lily nachdenklich, und konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen, als sie James gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Dann habe ich es also dir zu verdanken, dass einer meiner besten Freunde mir dieses widerlich Zeug eingeflößt hat, hm? Falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest, ich hasse Brühe", maulte James und sah Lily vorwurfsvoll dabei an.  
„Ach komm schon, du lebst ja noch, also wird es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein", entgegnete Lily leicht tröstend und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, die Treppen hinauf.  
„Es war schlimmer, als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst", motze James, ohne sich zu Lily umzudrehen, worauf diese nur die Augen rollte.  
‚Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich mir alles vorstellen kann', dachte Lily und achtete darauf, dass James seinen Oberkörper gerade hielt.  
Nachdem die beiden schweigend in James Schlafsaal angekommen waren, dirigierte Lily James in sein Bett, überprüfte seine Wunde, bevor sie ihm einen neuen Verband anlegte. James beobachtete Lily genau bei allem was sie tat, und fragte sich, worum der Rotschopf nun nicht mehr mit ihm sprach.  
„Darf ich nun endlich etwas essen?", durchbrach James die Stille, und sah Lily bittend an, worauf Lily ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und damit leicht auf James Nachttisch tippte.  
Sekunden später vernahm James ein leises „Plopp" und eine ihm sehr vertraute Hauselfe stand vor seinem Bett.  
‚Ich Idiot! Warum bin ich da nicht von selbst drauf gekommen', stöhnte James in Gedanken und schlug sich leicht vor die Stirn.  
„Miss Lily haben mich gerufen", piepste die kleine Elfe und sah Lily mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
„Das habe ich. Guten Morgen, Trixi, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Lily bei der Elfe, worauf diese aufgeregt mit ihren nun roten Ohren wackelte.  
„Danke, gut. Was kann Trixi für Miss Lily tun?", fragte die Hauselfe und sah Lily strahlend an.  
„Könntest du mir bitte eine große Tasse Kaffee und etwas zum essen bringen, Trixi? Und etwas Brühe für Mr. Potter?", fragte Lily die Elfe höflich und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, als James hinter ihr gequält aufstöhnte.  
„Evans, ich will was zu essen und keine Brühe", rief James laut und ungehalten.  
„Natürlich, Miss Lily, kann ich sonst noch etwas für Miss Lily tun?", erkundigte sich die Hauselfe, worauf Lily den Kopf schüttelte.

So leise wie sie gekommen war, verschwand Trixi nun auch wieder und kehrte nach einer kurzen Weile, in der James und Lily kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten, mit einem voll beladenen Tablett wieder zurück. Lily zauberte einen kleinen Tisch herbei, welchen sie auf James Bett stellte, während Trixi das Tablett darauf stellte.  
„Danke, Trixi", sagte Lily und lächelte die Elfe freundlich an.  
„Das habe ich gerne für Miss Lily und Master James gemacht", antwortete die Hauselfe, sah von einem zu anderem, bevor sie die beiden wieder alleine ließ.  
„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest Hunger?", wollte Lily wissen, und nahm die Tasse Kaffee von dem Tablett.  
„Ich hasse Brühe, Evans. Schon vergessen", murrte James nur.  
„Ich weiß, und Trixi weiß das auch, darum hat sie ja auch keine Brühe mit gebracht", antwortete Lily ruhig und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Was? Oh, du bist so ein freches Biest", zischte James, als ihm endlich klar wurde, dass Lily ihn veräppelt hatte, worauf diese nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Spar dir deinen Atem und iss lieber, damit du nicht verhungerst", war alles, was Lily darauf sagte.  
„Du kannst gerne etwas abhaben", bot James Lily, nun wieder ruhiger, freundlich an.  
„Danke, aber nein Danke, ich habe schon gefrühstückt", antwortete Lily und trank in aller Ruhe ihren Kaffee.  
„Warum bist du so nett zu mir, Evans? Ich meine, normalerweise schreist du mich nur an", wollte James mit einem Mal wissen, worauf Lily nur eine Augenbraue hoch zog.  
„Komisch, dass selbe hat mich dein Freund auch schon gefragt. Ich vergreife mich nun mal nicht an Schwächere, Potter", entgegnete Lily ruhig.  
„Was soll das denn heißen? Seit wann gehöre ich zu den Schwächeren, hm?", verlangte James entrüstet zu wissen.  
„Seit deiner Begegnung mit Remus", war Lilys knappe Antwort, worauf James sie nachdenklich musterte.  
Noch bevor James Lily weitere Fragen stellen konnte, hörten sie, wie jemand die Treppen herauf kam. Lily legte ihren Finger an die Lippe, zum Zeichen, dass James leise sein sollte, und ließ, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass Tablett mit samt dem Tisch verschwinden. Bevor die Tür aufging, hatte sich James seine Bettdecke bis zum Hals herauf gezogen, und gab vor zur schlafen.  
„Grace! Was machst du denn hier?", rief Lily überrascht, und ließ ihren Zauberstab, den sie in der Hand hielt in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, als ihre beste Freundin den Kopf durch die Tür steckte.  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen, Lily", antwortete Grace misstrauisch und musterte Lily mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Ist er schon tot?", wollte Grace wissen, als ihr Blick auf James fiel, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und völlig ruhig in seinem Bett lag.  
„Was? Wovon sprichst du bitte schön", hakte Lily irritiert nach und sah ihre Freundin verständnislos an.  
„Potter! Lebt er noch?", entgegnete Grace und zeigte dabei auf James, der sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.  
„Natürlich lebt er noch! Du traust mir ja verdammt viel zu", ereiferte sich Lily, die keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie sie ihrer Freundin die Situation erklären sollte, ohne die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Na ja, Lily, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, es gibt ja wohl nur zwei Möglichkeiten, warum du hier allein mit Potter in seinem Schlafsaal bist. Entweder um ihn zu den großen Zauberern zu befördern, was ich durchaus verstehen könnte, oder um seinem endlosen werben nach zugeben", antwortete Grace und studierte dabei aufmerksam Lilys Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Weder das Eine noch das Andere, Grace", stellte Lily klar, und ließ sich seufzend auf James Bett fallen.  
Fahrig fuhr sich die Rothaarige über die Augen, und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was sie ihrer Freundin nun erzählen sollte.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an gestern Morgen?"  
„Du meinst, wo ich dich mit deinen Winterklamotten im Bett gefunden habe?", stellte Grace die Gegenfrage, worauf Lily nur nickte.  
„Nachdem ihr eingeschlafen wart, bin ich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, um noch den Aufsatz für Slughorn zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau, wie lange ich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum war, als Black plötzlich, blutverschmiert, herein kam. Ich wollte wissen, was passiert war, und er fragte nur, ob ich Verbandszeug und Heiltränke in meinem Schlafsaal hätte. Zuerst wollte ich sie ihm nicht geben, weil er mir nicht sagen wollte, was passiert ist, doch mit einmal meinte er nur, ich sollte mir was Warmes anziehen und mit kommen. Na ja, und dann…dann habe ich alles in meine Tasche gepackt, mich angezogen und bin mit Black also nach draußen gegangen…!"  
„Du warst mitten in der Nacht draußen? Auf den Ländereien? Mit Black?", hakte Grace, die Lily bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schweigend zugehört hatte, entsetzt nach.  
„Natürlich war ich mit Black auf den Ländereien, Grace. Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, wo genau Potter war", antwortete Lily etwas verwirrt.  
„Warum wolltest du denn zu Potter, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Weil er verletzt war, Grace, darum. Das Blut auf Blacks Kleidung, war nicht von ihm, sondern von Potter", erklärte Lily.  
„Und du hast mal wieder den hilfsbereiten Samariter gespielt. Warum hat Black seinen Freund nicht einfach in den Krankenflügel gebracht?", wollte Grace immer noch misstrauisch wissen.  
„Weil Potter von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, Grace, und weil Pomfrey ganz bestimmt Fragen gestellt hätte, oder denkst du etwa nicht, hm?"  
„James wurde von einem schwarzen Fluch getroffen? Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Grace entsetzt, der es nun aufrichtig Leid tat, dass sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden so bissig gewesen war.  
„Na ja, eigentlich könnte er heute schon wieder rumlaufen, aber du kennst ja Potter", seufzte Lily und lehnte sich an James Beine, die er, unbemerkt von den Mädchen, aufgestellt hatte.  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Hast du schon ein Mal erlebt, dass Potter das macht, was man ihm sagt? Nein, siehst du, ich auch nicht, und darum steht er auch ständig auf, anstatt liegen zu bleiben, wie ich es gesagt habe", stöhnte Lily und verdrehte dabei die Augen.  
„Warum hast du es nicht Black gesagt, der hätte ihn doch anbinden können", meinte Grace nachdenklich.  
„Habe ich ja, nur hat Black eine andere Vorstellung von Freundschaft, und denkt er könnte seinen besten Freund nicht einfach so ans Bett binden", ereiferte sich Lily.  
„Und was jetzt?", wollte Grace wissen und schaute Lily fragend an.  
Lily ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, da ihr gerade, wie sie glaubte, eine Lösung eingefallen war.  
„Ich habe schon alles probiert, ehrlich, und so wie es aussieht, wirst du dich wohl oder übel mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, euer nächstes Quidditchspiel zu verlieren. Denn so wie ich Potter kenne, wird er, sobald er sich wieder einigermaßen bewegen kann, auf einen Besen schwingen und trainieren", meinte Lily mit leichtem bedauern in der Stimme, da sie ganz genau wusste, wie Grace auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde.  
Denn auch wenn Grace James nicht leiden konnte, stand sie doch voll hinter ihm, wenn es um Quiddich ging.  
„Du meinst….also nur das ich dich jetzt richtig verstehe, Lily, wenn James heute und Morgen ganz brav in seinem Bett liegen bleibt und alles tun würde, was du sagst, dann könnte er beim nächsten Spiel am kommende Wochenende wieder mit spielen, richtig?" hakte Grace nachdenklich nach.  
„Nicht ganz, aber fast. Euer Kapitän hier, müsste nicht nur heute im Bett liegen bleiben, es wäre auch besser, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen an keinem Training teilnehmen würde", antwortete Lily vorsichtig.  
„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Lily? James ist unser Kapitän, er denkt sich die Spielzüge aus und studiert sie mit uns ein. Ohne ihn sind wir aufgeschmissen", rief Grace ungehalten, worauf Lily abwehrend die Hände hob.  
Doch nicht nur Grace war aufgebracht, auch James konnte nicht glauben, was Lily da von ihm verlangte, trotzdem war er ihr dankbar, dass sie Grace nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und somit Remus Geheimnis nicht verraten hatte. Lily machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, als Grace sie mit einer energischen Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Wer weiß eigentlich noch, dass Potter von einem dunklen Fluch getroffen wurde? Ich meine, habt ihr es den Professoren oder Dumbledore erzählt?", fragte Grace.  
„Dann hätte Black ihn auch in den Krankenflügel bringen können. Die Jungs waren mal wieder auf einer ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge, und wenn das raus kommen würde, würden sie wohl endgültig von der Schule fliegen, und Gryffindor müsste sich einen neuen Kapitän suchen", meinte Lily darauf nur.  
„Dann wissen also nur, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew und du von Potters Verletzung. Das ist gut", murmelte Grace und grinste zufrieden vor sich hin.  
„Du weißt es jetzt auch, Grace, schon vergessen?"  
„Ja, und ich werde es auch für mich behalten, keine Sorge, Lily, dafür musst du mir einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun, ja", antwortete Grace schnell und sah Lily bittend an.  
„Kommt auf den Gefallen an", meinte Lily und ahnte nichts Gutes dabei.  
„Ist nichts schlimmes, Lily, keine Angst. Bleib du nur heute hier bei Potter, und pass auf, dass er in seinem Bett bleibt und schnell wieder gesund wird. Das ist eigentlich schon alles, Lily", sagte Grace zuckersüß und sah Lily flehendlich an.  
„Was? Du spinnst wohl, Grace. Ich muss zum Unterricht und außerdem habe ich dir gerade gesagt, dass Potter eh nicht auf das hört, was ich ihm sage. Grace, wo willst du hin?", rief Lily aufgebracht und sprang von Bett auf, als ihre Freundin auf die Tür zueilte.  
„Du musst hier bleiben, Lily, dass ist deine Pflicht als Gryffindor. Oder willst du etwa, dass diese Schlangen gewinnen? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat ja einer von denen James angegriffen, damit er am Samstag nicht spielen kann."  
„Und warum bleibst du nicht hier, und leistet Potter Gesellschaft?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.  
„Ganz einfach, weil ich die Mannschaft zusammen trommeln muss, damit wie heute noch trainieren können. Wir sind nämlich schon groß und können während des Trainings auf unseren Kapitän verzichten. Ich werde dich bei McGonagall entschuldigen", entgegnete Grace, und wählte genau die Worte, die sonst immer Lily verwendete.  
„Ich werde mit McGonagall reden, und dich bei ihr entschuldigen, dann kann sie es den anderen Professoren sagen."  
„Ach ja, und was willst du Gonni sagen, warum ich nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen kann?", rief Lily nun langsam wütend werdend.  
‚Hatte ihre Freundin ihr denn überhaupt nicht zugehört?', schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.  
„Ganz einfach, dass James allergische Reaktionen immer noch nicht besser geworden sind und du mit ihm den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten beiden Tage durch gehst, damit er nicht zuviel verpasst", gluckste Grace, zwinkerte Lily noch einmal schelmisch zu und flüchtete anschließend aus dem Schlafsaal damit sie Lilys Wutausbruch, der bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde, vorerst entgehen konnte.  
Und das die rothaarige Hexe wütend war, stand ganz außer Frage, wie James Sekunden später feststellen musste, da Lily den nächst besten Gegenstand, der in ihrer Reichweite stand, mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmiss.  
„Wozu brauche ich Feinde, wenn ich solche Freunde habe", rief Lily zornig, und stampfte dabei laut mit dem Fuß auf, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass James mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.  
Er kannte Lily schon so gut, dass er ihren Gemütszustand an ihren Reaktionen und Gesten ablesen konnte.  
„Und du grins nicht so blöde, Potter", motzte Lily, und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, mit dem sie ihre Schulbücher herbei zauberte.

„Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass meine beste Freundin mich unterstützen würde, noch dazu, wenn es um Quiddich geht", ärgerte sich Lily lautstark über sich selbst.

James konnte Lilys Ärger nicht verstehen. Am liebsten hätte er Grace durch die Luft gewirbelt. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass wirklich den ganzen Tag bei ihm bleiben würde, aber immerhin würde sie die nächsten Stunden mit ihm verbringen. Allein, in seinem Schlafsaal.

‚Na, wenn das kein Glückstag für mich ist. Grace du hast was gut bei mir, dass verspreche ich dir', dachte James überglücklich, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Für James war es ein großer Fortschritt, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er sich andere Umstände gewünscht hätte, weswegen er die nächste Zeit Lily ganz für sich alleine haben würde. Doch nur der Gedanke daran, ließ sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller schlagen.  
James hatte schon eine passende Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch als Lily sich mit ihren ganzen Schulbüchern vor seinem Bett niederließ, schluckte er diese lieber hinunter, um Lily nicht noch mehr zu reizen, stattdessen ließ er die letzten Tagen und Stunden Revue passieren und versuchte die vielen tausend Fragen in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, was ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider noch nicht so wirklich gelingen wollte.  
Lily hingegen beachtete James nicht weiter, und ging, leise vor sich hin grummelnd, den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Stunde durch.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


End file.
